


Love.. Complicated Love

by FidelisBast39



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Desire, Dreams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Hurt, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Meddling, Oral Sex, Pain, Problems, Rape, Relationship Problems, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will get's together.. But There's a lot (And I Mean A Looooot) of meddling. But eventually.. Thing will work out.. Mostly *teehee*</p><p>Enjoy :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico 'Why Are You So Stupid?'

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for some notes :*

*NICO*

After the quest (I mean the war. Yep, that's what I meant) to defeat Gaea. Well, Nico got stuck in the infirmary for three days because of his promise to Will.

Today was the day Nico got out of the infirmary. He felt his heart pumping. He's stuck having to choose staying there or get back to his cabin. Part of him wants to get out of this death trap asap, but part of him wanted to stay there seeing Will. Will had done a good job taking care of him (or worse: he did a better job stealing Nico's heart)

'Hey' said Nico.

'Hey' Will replied

'Well this is it..'

'Yeah.. It's gonna be lonely without you gone.'

Nico felt his face starting to get red 'What's that supposed to mean?!'

'N-Nothing...' The blond's face became red.

Nico stared at the older boy. Will was blond, muscular (not too muscular), sweet, sensitive, and very hot (well that was what Nico thought). Nico had moved on to him since he told Percy he had had a crush on him (Percy not Will)

'Okay. You're allowed to leave Death Boy.' the blond gave him a smile and a wink. A cute adorable wink.

'Don't call me that.' Nico yelled. His face became red again

Will just laughed and headed back to handle the other patients when Nico called him.

'Will!'

'What's wrong Death Boy?' Will flipped his hands and give Nico a curious look. 'I thought you wanted to go back to your cabin asap?'

'I did.. I just.. Umm..' Nico said, twisting his skull ring

'You just what?' Will leaned closer to Nico

-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Too close- Nico thought to himself. He felt uncomfortable but he felt warm inside at the same time. He loved the feeling. 'Umm.. I thought.. You know.. I might be willing to help you cut bandages or whatever..'

Will felt butterflies flying in his stomach. His heartbeat became faster he thought it might explode. He grinned. 'Sure you can Death Boy. Starting tomorrow. Doctor's orders'

'Don't call me that'

'Okay sunshine'

'That's even worse!' Nico yelled at Will. Then he stormed out of the infirmary. His face started to blush and his heart is beating so fast. -Did I just tried to flirt with Will? OMG that was EPIC FAIL!- Nico thought to himself.

Nico ran to his cabin, he got in it then he locked himself. He slided against the door, still blushing. He couldn't help but smiled to what just happened with Will earlier. He leaned at the door, he daydreamed until there was a knock.

' Who is it?' Nico said.

'It's Jason. Can I come in?' 

'Okay.' Nico stood up and opened the door.

'Hey' Jason said, walking in.

'Hey.. What's up?'

''Nothing.. I just wanted to talk with you..'

'About?'

'Your relationship.. With Will Solace.'

'Wh-What?!' Nico shocked. He didn't expect Jason to bring that up. He blushed again. 'No no no no no. There's nothing happening between Will and me!'

'Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?'

-OMG Jason stop!- Nico thought. Jason's eyes met Nico's and he knew there was no escaping this.

'Okay..' he sighed. 'I like Will Solace.. But I don't know about him.'

'Oh my fucking gods!' I knew it!' Jason jumped and danced around. 

-Wow it's like Apollo bornday all over again. at least he didn't go shooting people.- Nico thought.

'Shit! Not so loud! I don't want the whole camp running over here thinking there was some Nico incident all over again.'

'Sorry, sorry!' but Jason kept dancing. ' So tell me how it started?' he grinned at Nico. His eyes filled with excitement and curiosity.

Nico explained what happened in the infirmary to Jason. The healing, the Will flirting, the touchy touchy moment, the torment by Will. But it seems Jason wasn't paying attention. He was drooling.

'Jason!!' Nico yelled.

'What? What?'

'Were you even listening to a word I said?'

'Uhhh.. Not really'

'What the hell?! You fucking bastard!' Nico quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it to Jason who just laughed. 'You wanted me to tell you everything but you just spaced out and drooled.' Nico gave him an annoyed look.

'Sorry.. I was just thinking.' Jason said, calmly

'About what?'

'Well.. I heard what you said.. But I was just thinking what a cute couple you two would be.' Jason said, giving a tongue out to Nico.

'Gods! Jason! Stop!' Nico blushed again

Suddenly there was a knock and a familiar voice

'Jason! Are you in there?' said the voice from outside.

'Yeah! Wait outside! I'll be there in a jiff!' Jason shouted back. 'Shit Piper is waiting for me outside. Guess I'll see you later Nico!'

'Yeah, bye'

Jason gave Nico a last smile then he got out the cabin and close the door. 

Nico heard Jason and Piper arguing from outside. Nico peeked out his window and saw Jason and Piper walking away from his cabin. -Wait. What? Did Jason said "Nicoo why are you stupid"? Why is he stupid? Oh Jason is SO dead!- Nico thought to himself. Then he laid himself to his bed. He's still thinking about that conversation with Will and Jason.


	2. Will 'I Got A Boy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Nico left the infirmary
> 
> This is the part where they.... XD (let's just say Will got his dreamguy)

*WILL*

-Did he really mean it? Will he?Oh my Gods!- Will thought to himself, smilling.

'Will!'

Will snapped back to reality when he heard the shout. He turned back and finds back his brother staring at him. 'Yes?' he cleared his throat 'What is it Austin?'

'Son of Nike, big scratch on arm'

'Okay. I'll be right there.'

Austin stood there standing still, he kept looking at Will.

'What? Is there more?'

'Nothing.. You're just redder than usual.' Austin said, flipping his arms. 

-Oh shit! I'm still blushing?!- Will thought to himself. He stared at Austin but kept his mouth shut. He bit his lips looking nervous.

Austin gasped. 'Oh my gods! You didn't!' he put his hands over his mouth. 

'What?' Will demanded.

'Spill it. You just flirted with Nico di Angelo didn't you?' Austin said.

'Wh-What? No! I didn't!'

Austin raised an eyebrow. He's totally not buying this shit. 'Hmm let me see.. You were on the way to check another patient when di Angelo called you. And when I came here he stormed out and now you're blushing like mad'

Will sighed. 'Okay.. I'll tell you after we take care of the Nike kid'

'Okay.' Austin said with a smirk in his face.

They went to the room and Will healed the boy. The boy stared at Will for a while before he spoke. 'Hey.. Thanks..' The boy said. 'I'm Victor'

Will gave him his warm smile. 'Will.' he said, while bandaging the kid. 'So you're new here?'

'Yeah..' Victor said. 'I shouldn't have messed with the pretty boys'

Will stared at him for a while. 'You mean the Aphrodite kids? No you shouldn't. Even the boys there play catfights.' 

'I didn't know.'

'Well you've just been told.' Will said, with a smile. 'Okay you're free to go.'

Victor stood up and stared at Will before he went outside.

'Wow. Two boys in a day. You work fast!' Austin said while walking in the room.

'What do you mean? I only like Nico and only him.'

'Well you sure got that boy's attention' 

'Shut up.' Will said, giving a glare at his brother.

'Okay, okay. So tell me what happened.'

Will explained what happened to Austin. Austin just laughed and giggled when Will explained it to him.

'What's so funny?'

'You two' Austin kept laughing

'What do you mean?'

'You really don't understand huh?'

Will stared at his brother. Apparently his mind is still not connected. 

'He likes you dumbass!!' Austin yelled

'Oh..' Will's face started to get red again. 'So.. What should I do?'

'Well I say you got close and touchy-touchy to him' Austin said

Will imagined it and his blush got brighter. 'But he'll freak out!'

'Just try it. Have I ever let you down?' 

'Never.' 

'Exactly' Austin said. 'Or.. Do you want me to meddle?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on there cowboy. No meddling.' Will said staring at his brother

Austin is quite a meddler when it comes to a relationship. He almost got Clarisse and Chris broke up the last time he meddled.

'Fine.' Austin said 

'And I'll do it my way' 

'But..'

'No buts!'

\---Time Skip To Dinner---

Will say Nico taking his food then walked to his table. He excused himself and went to the Hades table. Austin looked at Will, giving him a goodluck wink. When he arrived at the Hades table his heart did a double beat. 

'Hey, do you mind me sitting here?' He asked

'Sure'

'So.. How's it going?' Will asked while taking some food with his fork. (It looks like he's stabbing the food instead of picking it)

'Fine.. Why do you ask?' Nico replied. His eyes met Will's. He started to blush.

'N-Nothing..'

'Oh..' Nico said. There was a slight disappointment bin his voice. Or was Will imagining that.

They ate in silence. It looks like awkwardness has filled the air. Nico and Will blushed slightly. When their food is gone Will broke the silence

'Hey Nico?'

'Yes, Will?'

'Umm.. Do you want to.. Uhh..' Will cleared his throat 'Maybe take a.. Umm.. Stroll with me after this?' His face is bright red when he said the last sentence.

'What?' Nico said. He looked surprised. He started to blush again.

'Only i-if you want to!' Will said while smacking the table. Which got the attention of all the Dining Pavilion. Some gave them curious looks. Some giggled and whispered to each other. Some even gave out a loud 'Oooh!' Both of them blushed even brighter. 

'Okay..' Nico said.

'What?'

'I said okay.. I'll go'

Will felt butterflies in his stomach. -OMG this is really happening!- Will thought to himself.

\---Time Skip To After Dinner---

Nico and Will strolled don the cabins, just the two of them. Although.. Will sensed they were followed but he didn't care. Suddenly they stopped.

Will tried to get closer to Nico. Nico didn't back away (Maybe Nico didn't notice or maybe Nico wanted Will to get closer to him?)

Finally Nico spoke. 'So.. Uhh..' Nico said, coughing 'What's wrong?'

Will just stared at Nico giving him a wide smile.

'Uhh Will?? Earth to Will??' Nico tried to call out Will.

'Sorry.. I just..' Will said. He stepped closer to Nico

'You just what?' Nico tried to back up.

Will didn't answer. He grabbed Nico's head and the next thing you know, he leaned to Nico and their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Give me some comments and some thoughts ;) I need some inspiration or somethin :D


	3. Nico 'The Best Damn Thing and The Problem'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will got together. Annabeth and Percy saw them getting cuddly and disturbed them.

*NICO* 

-Gods his lips are soft and gentle. I can feel the heat from his lips. I could kiss it all day long- Nico thought. He quickly retreated, his hands covering his mouth. His eyes full of tears.

'I'm sorry.' Will said.

Nico stood there frozen, unable to speak.

'I just.. I like you Nico.. Oh heck what? I love you Nico.. I want to be with you..' 

Nico kept quiet.

'I'll just go.' Will turned around walking away. His heart broke. He held back his tears. He didn't want Nico to see him cry. When suddenly a hand gripped his arm. He turned around and see Nico holding his arm. Nico stared at him in the eyes.

'Don't go.' Nico said. He walked closer to Will until they can feel each other's breaths. 'I like, I mean I love you too..' Nico said. Then Nico leaned closer to Will, and they kissed again.

Will returned the kiss. 

-Under the moonlight. We're kissing under the moonlight- Nico thought. They fell to the ground but they kept kissing. Every second it became more passionate. After a minute or two they broke the kiss for air.

'So does this means?' Nico asked

'Were dating.' Will said. 'Only if you want to..'

'Want to?' Nico asked again. 'I think I'll die if we did not.'

'Then it's official.' Will leaned closer to Nico, giving him another kiss.

They kept lying on the ground. Nico leaned his head to Will's chest. Both of their heart beating aloud.

Then suddenly there was a loud 'Oh my freaking gods!' from nearby. Nico and Will looked around them and they found Percy and Annabeth near them. Annabeth was hitting Percy on the head. That Percy could be really stupid you know.

Finally they came to Nico and Will. Annabeth smiled at them, her grey eyes studied them. She looked at Nico and raised an eyebrow. As if questioning "are you guys for real?". Percy on the other hand just stared at them.

'Oh! So that's how it is!' Percy said, there was a slight tone of disappointment and annoyance in it.

'What?' Nico asked. Will wrapped his arms around Nico.

'So he's you're type huh?!' Percy looked at Nico. And is that hurt reflecting from his eyes?

Nico just stared at the ground he can't bare to see Percy. He got confused, he already said to Percy that he had moved on from him but why did Percy said that?

'Percy, we are dating!' Annabeth started to yell.

'Sorry.' he looked at Annabeth and gave her a peck on the cheek.

'Well looks like we're interrupting their cuddle up.' Annabeth said.

'Hey!' Nico and Will said altogether.

'Yeah.' Percy said.

'Oh shut up!' Will said, he blushed like mad.

'I still don't understand though.' Percy said, looking at Nico again.

'Percy, stop.' Nico said.

'Why is he your type. And not me who's your type.' Percy said again, his annoyed voice came back again. 'I am everybody's type! And I am definitely your type!'

Nico raised his head to look at the boy. He couldn't believe Percy said that. He blushed.

'I am the best damn thing your eyes'll have ever seen!' Percy said.

Will shot Percy a 'Stop it' look. He couldn't stand the yelling.

'Percy.. I like"d" you. Now I don't anymore. I've got Will.' Nico said, his hand holding Will's.'You are Percy. I meant you were Percy. but now the best damn thing in my life is Will. He's the best damn thing in my heart now. '

'Okay. I think we have to go seaweed brain.' Annabeth said.

'But-but!' Percy resisted but he lost.

Annabeth dragged him away from Will and Nico. She yelled at Percy something sound like 'What was that?!'. She was mad.

'Will..' Nico held back his tears. But it seemed like Nico was about to cry, because Will hugged him. 

'Shh..' Will said. 'It's okay. I'm not angry at you.'

Nico leaned back to Will's chest, he started to sob.

'Don't cry death boy.' Will tried to cheer Nico up. He kissed Nico's forehead.

After a few moments pass Nico wanted to go home. 

'Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?' Will asked.

'Yes. It's okay.. You don't have to.' Nico replied.

'Okay.. See you tomorrow Nico.' Will said, smilling.

'Yeah..' Nico said. 'See you.' he walked away.

'Nico..' Will called. 

'Yes?' Nico said weakly. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying.

Will walked to Nico. 'Don't cry again okay?' after he said that he gave Nico a kiss on the mouth. 'I'll love you no matter what.' 

And with that Will walked away. Straight to his cabin. Nico felt happy and felt broken. The heartache Percy made was still there. It hurts so bad Nico wants to run away again using his shadow travel, but he fought the urge. 

He walked to a cabin. Not his cabin. Jason's. He could really need some help. And Jason is one of the few person he can really trust.

He got to the porch of the cabin. He felt a weird feeling, but he pushed the thought. -It must be my mind being crazy because of what happened earlier- he thought.

He knocked the door. 'Jason. Are you in there?'

'Yes, wait a minute.' he shouted.

Jason opened the door and let Nico in.

The feeling Nico felt outside became more stronger when he went in the cabin. -This is not good, you shouldn't be here- said a voice inside Nico's head. But it was too late. He was inside and Jason had locked the door. Something's definitely wrong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring x_x  
> I don't have any idea to improve this. ._.  
> I plan to post a minimum 2 - maximum 3 chapter today to make up for yesterday. No good signal there :'(
> 
> and for my readers. I wanna thank you for reading my fic.  
> Leave me some kudos and comment and your thoughts. Need more inspiration ;)


	4. Jason 'Wait a second.. Oh No'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's POV this one gets a little hot x_x (I'm sorry)

*JASON*

Okay. I was there with Piper. I went there to stalk on Nico. It looked quite suspicious you know. Will and Nico taking a stroll together. I'm just being a good friend. But it hurts a little when I saw them got flirty.

When Nico came to my cabin this morning telling what happened with Will. Gods damn it! It hurt a lot. I had to hear him talking about Will. I wanted to make him shut up but hey I got a girlfriend! It won't be fair for me, for Piper, and certainly not for Nico. But even though.. I guess I have to confess.. I had a strange feeling everytime I was with Nico. The time when I hugged him. I had to hug him and that wasn't emotionally controlled. It was the feeling I had to Piper, everytime I kissed her, everytime I hugged her. 

Suddenly when I was stalking Nico with Piper, my head hurts a little. I thought it was migraine.. But I got this strange feeling.. I got to get Nico di Angelo. I have to feel his body. My head was filled with a voice saying 'Get him' or 'You want him, he wants you, just do it.' or 'Just get his body, you know you want to.' or a dozen others. This strange desires to get Nico locked in my cabin, pinned up on my bed and make him mine. I tried to ignore it, shake it off, throw it away. But I can't fight it. It gained control of my body. But luckily I was still conscious to walk to my cabin.

Piper asked me if I was okay. She senses everything, if there was anything wrong she always know. But I couldn't tell her yet. She might hate me. We could lose our relationship. The second I started get the feeling I start to act strangely perhaps? 

'Jason? Are you okay?' she asks

'I'm.. I'm fine' I said, trying to fight off the feeling.

'You sure? you look like you're trying to fight off something.'

There. There was it. She knew what was happening. But luckily she doesn't know the full oft it.

'I'm okay. I think it's migraine..' I lied. The first time I lied to her.

'You sure? You want me to escort you to the infirmary?'

'No no. It's fine. The infirmary must be closed by now. I think I'll just go back to my cabin.'

She nodded and we parted. She went to the Aphrodite cabin and I went back to my cabin. When I arrive the feeling got stronger. Pushing me to steal Nico from Will. 

'No' I said to myself. 'Nico is my friend and Will is my friend. I can't do this. It will wreck our friendship.'

I kept resisting the feeling it was damn hard. And gets harder and harder to resist. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

'Jason? Are you in there?'

-Oh no. Nico- I thought to myself. Don't. I can't do this to him. But it fought hard and I losed. I finally said 'Yes. Wait a minute'. I opened the door and find Nico standing there. His expression was weird. It looked like he was scared.

I let him in and asked him what's wrong. He told me the details of what happened after I left. He mentioned Percy being mad at him. What? Percy? How could he be mad at him?. After Nico finished explaining I try to calm him down. I gave him advice and other stuff. But the feeling came again and I couldn't fight it anymore. I had to have Nico.

Suddenly my body moved on it's own. I grabbed Nico's arm.

He gave me a questioning look. 'Jason?'

I leaned closer to him, he backed away. I grabbed his face and pulled it closer. 'Nico.. I want you'

His expression darkened 'What? Jason?' he tried to move my hands but he cannot.

I leaned closer to him until our lips touched. His soft lips. It was Will's but I stole it. He pulled away immediately. He looked at me in disbelief.

'Jason?!' he screamed

'Don't worry I won't hurt you' I said as I pinned him down on my bed. I kissed him again, forcefully. 

Nico tried to pull away trying to break the kiss but no dice. Finally he give up and went with the kiss.

When we broke the kiss he pulled away his hands covering his lips. 'Jason. I can't.' he said, I can feel the sadness in his eyes and tone.

But I can't. I wanted to stop but this feeling had controlled me. I couldn't help it. I pulled off my shirt and started kissing Nico again.

'Jason.. No.. Don't.. I'm Will's..' he tried to say. Then I don't know for what reason he shouted. 'Himeros!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods x_x
> 
> When I wrote this I think I wasn't conscious :|  
> I just made this chapter like the main title 'Love.. Complicated Love' which makes Jason one of the people who makes Solangelo a little complicated *teehee*  
> And this chapter's title is 'Wait A Second.. Oh No' 
> 
> Does it match? I don't know :| What The Hell let's just go with it =))
> 
> Give me some kudos, comments and your thoughts :*
> 
> I'll do my best to make the next chapter more tempting ;;)
> 
> toodles :P #Bast39


	5. Nico 'Damn You!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets the god Himeros. (while being pinned down by Jason)  
> After the god flashed away Nico managed to escape from Jason and shadow-traveled to his cabin.
> 
> The next day it got worse. Nico got a hickey and Will was about to find out.

*Nico*

POV:  
It was weird, scary. Jason suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed me. It happened so fast I couldn't process it. Then he pinned me down on his bed and kissed me again. I struggled, I tried to resist but I failed. Jason is too strong. I wanted to shadow-travel but Jason was too close, if I shadow-traveled I'll bring Jason with me. I tried to break the kiss, I did not want this. His tongue explored my mouth. I couldn't move, I didn't have the energy, or the will. I finally let him conquer me. When we broke the kiss I covered my mouth with my hands "Jason. I can't" I said weakly. I wanted to cry. 

I think he listened. I looked at his eyes. I can feel what it said. "Help". He needed my help. -He's being controlled- I thought. Then I looked at him again. He pulled off his shirt and kissed me again, forcefully. 'Jason.. No.. Don't.. I'm Will's..' I said. Jason heard me, I know. But he was filled with the feeling I felt at his porch. Then I realized. The feeling was sexual desire. Jason's being controlled by sexual desires. 

He kissed me again, then he went to my neck biting it. I let out a moan. Suddenly I remembered a few of the greek gods names. -Eros had a brother, what was his name? The embodiment of sexual desires.- I thought. Then the name clinged in my head. Without thinking I shouted the name. 'Himeros!'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The god appeared right in the corner of the room. 'You called?' he said. He looked at Jason who was shirtless and pinning Nico on his bed. 'Well well. Looks like he's doing a wonderful job'

Nico looked at Himeros with a questioning look. 'What did you do to him?' he growled.

The god smiled. 'I just helped him. I know he likes you and I'm just trying to help him to get you.'

'Make him stop!' Nico yelled.

'Umm..' the god made a thinking gesture. 'I don't think so. You two are making one of the best show I've ever seen' and with that Himeros flashed away leaving Nico and Jason alone.

'Shit! Come back here you coward!' Nico shouted. 

Jason leaned again to Nico giving him another kiss. Then he trailed down to Nico's neck again and started biting it again. Nico moaned again. It was wrong but it felt so good. Nico's hands moved on it's own, it moved to Jason's head. As if letting Jason know Nico wanted more, Jason kissed Nico's neck and went back to Nico's lips. His tongue moved around in Nico's mouth. Then Nico's mind went clear again. He was cheating on Will. This has to stop.

Nico remembered the sword sore on Jason's chest. He didn't like the idea but he figured it was the best idea to make Jason stop. He moved his hand to Jason's chest and puched the sore. Jason pulled away, groaning. Luckily it made the boy fell from the bed. Nico quickly moved. He ran to the darkest corner of the cabin and shadow-traveled away. He took a glimpse of Jason's face and heard him saying a mountain of curses. He shadow-traveled to his cabin.

Nico locked the door. He was afraid if Jason ran to his cabin, barged in and the whole shananigan start again. He sat on his bed, bent his knees and started to cry. He wanted to kill Himeros. But it was worthless, he's a god, and every god is immortal. He was afraid. If Will knew what will happen. He just cheated Will. And aside to that he couldn't be near Jason. He was one of the few people who he considered as a friend. 

Nico cried himself to sleep. 

#Dreamland#

Nico appeared at a cabin. He saw a boy on a chair it was Clovis.

'Nico.. Did I pulled you off course again?' he asked.

'No.. I don't think so.'

'Oh..' Clovis yawned. 'Do you have any messages you need me to give to someone?'

'Umm.. No?' 

'Okay.' Clovis said 'Maybe you'll like to see this?'

Clovis walked closer to Nico and pointed a dream. Nico took a peek at the dream. There were him and Will sitting on the fields. Kissing under the sun. They were having a picnic. Just the two of them. Nico blushed. He was peeking on his boyfriends dream. He felt a little guilt and hurt in his heart. He just cheated his hot, gorgeous, blond boy with Jason. 

'Will..' I said.

'Yeah..' Clovis said. 'He really loves you, you know.' he stared at Nico. 'When you were shadow-traveling the Athena Parthenos he always dreamed about you. His nightmares was if you were disappearing into the shadow.'

Nico just looked at Clovis. -Will loved him that long?- Nico thought to himself. He smiled to it. But the hurt grew larger too.

Clovis then pulled Nico to another dream. It was Will with another boy. His eyes widened when he looked at the dream. They were kissing. 

'Who is that?' Nico demanded 

'I don't know his name. But I do know that he's a camper too. If I'm not mistaken, a son of Nike.'

Nico looked at the dream. Anger filled him. He wanted to get into the dream and wreck it. But he fought the urge to. -A competition- he thought. -Then again I'm the one dating Will Solace. And his dreams was about me. I don't have to worry about anything-

'Hey Nico.' Clovis said again.

'Yeah?'

'Don't worry about that. Will loves you and he won't dump you for that boy.' Clovis said, giving a smile. 'You better wake up now Nico. Will's about to go to your cabin'

'Okay..' Nico said 'Thankyou' he looked at Clovis again, giving him a smile.

Then Nico woke up. It's morning. He went to his bathroom and took a quick bath. After he finished, he put on his clothes. He went to his mirror to check himself. It was a little weird to him. He rarely looked at the mirror. But suddenly something catched his eyes. A mark in his neck. He tried to wipe it out but it didn't disappear. His heart sank when he realized what it was. A hickey. 'This is not good' he panicked. He grabbed a scarf and put it around his neck. 'I hope it doesn't look suspicious'

He opened his door and walked outside. Will was there about to get in. When he saw Nico walking out.

'Hey death boy.' he said, giving a peck on Nico's cheek.

'Hey..' Nico said, weakly.

'What's wrong?' Will said. Then he realized the scarf Nico was wearing. 'Uhh Nico? It's like 60 degrees here and you're wearing a scarf?'

'I can wear what I want.' Nico said. -Oh no.- he thought.

'Come on. Loose the scarf.' Will said, grinning. He tried to pull the scarf.

'Don't!' Nico screamed. He pulled the scarf back.

They went on pulling the scarf until Will won. 

'Ha! I won!' he said, laughing. But his laughter stopped when he saw the mark on Nico's neck. 'Nico.. Is that a..?' his voice shook.

'Will..' Nico started to cry.

'It is.' Will said, hurt in his tone.

'Will.. I can explain..' Nico said, crying.

'Explain what?! That you're cheating on me?! After one night?!' Will said, anger, hurt and disappointment mixed together in his voce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Jason got his medicine :P
> 
> Sorry for the Will-Nico fighting. It hurts so muchhh it's breaking me appart. Gods I can't belive I'm that cruel to give solangelo their first fight so soon :''''''''(
> 
> Give me some kudos, comments and thoughts about it ;;)


	6. Will 'Heart by Heart'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico got to explain everything to Will.  
> They worked in the infirmary then Victor came and Jason Grace..

*WILL*

POV:

I can't believe it. My boyfriend is cheating on me. My heart is breaking apart. How could you do this to me Nico? I thought we were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. So much for my happy ending. Since it broke in the first page. He wanted to explain to me. There is nothing he can explain. The hickey is the proof.

'Will..' Nico started to cry.

'It is.' 

'Will.. I can explain..' Nico said, crying.

'Explain what?! That you're cheating on me?! After one night?!' the word came out from me without thinking. It hurts so much.

Then a voice suddenly appeared in my head. It was Apollos. My dad's.

'Will..' the voice said.

'Dad? What are you-What are you doing here?' I asked in my head.

'I couldn't let this be my son.' the voice said again. It sounded sad.

'What?'

'You can't be mad at Nico di Angelo.'

'What? Why? I have the right to be mad at him. After all he did cheat on me.' I replied. 'And after one night.'

'No. He didn't do anything. He never wanted to cheat on you. You're the only one in his heart. He was harassed by your own friend.' the voice said again.

'By who?'

'That I cannot tell you. Nico will tell you when he's ready.'

'Why are you protecting him?' I asked again. It hurt a little. My father is defending someone who's not his son.

'I am the god of prophecy.' the voice said. 'And I saw that he'll be my son-in-law. Isn't that awesome?! And better than that you two will be a cute couple! Maybe the cutest couple in the millenia. Oh even cuter than that Jackson boy and that daughter of Athena. The other gods will be jealous of me and Hades.' the voice laughed.

I kept quiet. Is my father really telling the truth? This still felt weird though.

'But the point is.' the voice said again. 'Don't be mad at Nico. Let him explain to you. He'll tell you the same I've told you before. Someone has harassed him, sexually. Well almost. But he did succeed giving Nico the hickey. And if I'm not mistaken. A god made your friend did that.'

I sighed. Maybe he was right. Nico isn't the type to do that, Nico was just a victim. 'Okay dad. Any idea who was the god?'

The voice fell silent.

'Hello? Dad? You in there?'

'Ohh sorry.' the voice said. 'No.. I'm sorry I don't know who was the god. Even if I knew I wouldn't be allowed to tell you.'

'Okay. Any other things you wanted to say?'

'Hmm..' the voice said, it sounded uncertain. 'I don't think so.'

I sighed again and said. 'Okay dad. Goodbye.'

And the voice left my head. That was the weirdest father-son talk I've ever had. But I couldn't blame him. My life is already weird so a strange father-son time wouldn't be weirder. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Will I'm so sorry' Nico cried.

Will walked closer to Nico and hugged him. 'I'm sorry too.'

'For what?'

'For not listening to you yet before I yelled at you.'

'It's all my fault! If only I was stronger this wouldn't happen!'

Will couldn't hold himself. He kissed Nico on the forehead. 'It's okay. Just tell me what happened.' he said as he brushed Nico's hair with his hands

Nico kept crying as he told me the story (He didn't tell that the person was Jason. And he didn't tell about Himeros either). He hugged Will and kept crying. 'Will I'm sorry.' he cried. Getting the attention of campers around them. But Will shooed them away. 'I should have resisted. I never wanted to cheat on you.'

'Shush Nico.. You didn't cheat on me..' Will said, calming Nico. 'He's the bad guy. He had the nerve to abuse you.'

Nico kept crying. And Will hugged him as he sang 'Heart by Heart - Demi Lovato'  
~  
When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever  
~

Nico stopped crying when Will stopped singing the verse. Nico wiped his tears and looked at Will. Then he started singing the chorus of the song.  
~  
No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart  
~

Will looked at Nico then pulled him closer for a hug. 'I didn't know you had a beautiful voice Nico.' he smiled. 'I love you Nico'

Nico hugged Will back. He loved the warm feeling Will radiated. It made Nico calm. The guilt, the hurt, the pain Jason gave him just flushed away when he hugged Will.

Then they walked to the dining pavilion. Nico decided to avoid Jason. He wanted to avoid the conversation about last night. Nico quickly walked to get his food and walked to his table, Will followed him soon after that. 

They ate in silence. Will took a quick glance at Nico every few minutes. Nico while eating is cute for Will. And if Nico is a little bit stressed out he ate much, which is cute. When they finished they went to the infirmary.

'Okay deathboy.' he said 'Time to go to the infirmary.'

Nico nodded and held Will's hand as they walked to the infirmary. When they arrived Kayla and Austin was there in front of the door. Waiting, both hand crossed.

'Will didn't think you had the guts.' Kayla said to her sibling.

Austin patted Will's back and gave him a wink. Mouthing 'congrats' to Will.

Will smiled and they went in the infirmary. They started working as soon as possible. Will took care of the patients while Nico gets anything Will needs. It all worked well. Sometimes Will gave Nico a kiss in the cheek in front of the patients which made some of them uncomfortable and some excited. Then Victor came.

The boy Nico saw in the dream world. So this was the boy. Nico gave him a sarcastic glance at the boy.

Victor's leg was covered in blood. Will brushed off the blood on Victor's leg.

Nico was getting a little jealous looking at them.

When Victor shrieked a little saying it hurts Will went slow and calmed Victor. 'Here better?' Will said, smiling.

'Yeah.' Victor said. 

After Will finished wiping the blood he wrapped the scar with bandage, which Will asked Nico to fetch for him.

'I thought son of Nike was supposed to be victorious.' Will said.

'Yeah, we are.' Victor said. 'I'm just a little clumsy.'

'Okay. There you go. All done now. You can go now.' Will said, smiling again.

Victor kept sitting there. He breathed in and out as if trying to keep calm. 'Umm Will?' he asked

'Yeah?' Will asked.

'Umm maybe if you don't have any plans would you like to take a stroll with me?' Victor said, his face red. 'After lunch.'

Nico who was in there heard the conversation and quickly walked to Will and kissed him passionately. Victor stared at them, heartbroken. 'Or maybe you already had plans. Okay.' and the boy walked out of the infirmary.

Will looked at Nico and gave him a questioning look.

'I don't like him' Nico said.

'Why?' Will asked, grinning.

'Ugh! He was flirting with you! And he just asked you out stupid!' Nico shouted.

'Ow? Did he? I didn't know?' Will said, still smiling.

'Ugh! Whatever!' Nico yelled.

'Aw! Is my deathboy jealous?' Will teased.

Nico just looked at Will.

Will walked to Nico and pulled him for a kiss. They kissed passionately, then Will moved Nico to the bed. Nico laying there and Will on top of him. Will started to kiss Nico again. Nico went on with the kiss. As Will made his way to Nico's neck Nico moaned. Then Will started to nibble, sucking, and kissing Nico's neck. Nico let out a moan. He was loving the feeling he was feeling now. 

Then they stopped when they heard a cough from the door. It was Austin, who was looking at them, grinning. 'Looks like you two are having fun.'

Nico blushed. This is awkward. 

'What is it Austin? We're busy here.' Will said.

Nico blushed even more hearing Will saying that.

'You have another patient.'

'Who is it?' Will asked.

'Jason Grace.'

Nico's heart sank down upon hearing the name. His heartbeat become faster. Will was about to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will had a father-son time.  
> Will and Nico figured things out.  
> But in the infirmary....  
> Oh no Jason's back :o
> 
> Oh yeah by the way you guys recognize the words in Will's POV? =d  
> "I thought we were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. So much for my happy ending."   
> LOL I kinda used the lyrics of Avril Lavigne's My Happy Ending
> 
> Give me some kudos, comments and thoughts. ;;)  
> If you guys have any please tell me cuz I'm kinda low on ideas here :|


	7. Will 'Why You Gotta Be So Cruel?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure things out. But.. The new problem came again.

*NICO*

He's here. Jason's here. Nico began moving shakily as he heard the name. He wanted to escape the room, he wanted to shadow-travel out of there. When the footstep became louder and closer. Nico leaned to Will, gripping his arm tightly. Will gave him a questioning look but Nico ignored it. Nico kept gripping Will's arm like his life depended on it, which in this case. It might.

When Jason arrived at the door he took a glance at Nico and Will. He stared at Nico who was gripping Will's arm. Then he realized why. 'Nico..' he said, walking towards him.

'Don't come any closer!.' he shouted, he was shaking.

'Please.. Nico. I need to talk to you.' Jason pleaded, he walked closer and grabbed Nico's arm.

'No! Let me go you pervert!' he shouted as he pulled his arm from Jason's grab and slapping him on the face. His voice filled with hate, disgust.

Jason fell to the ground as he held his face which now had the red print of Nico's hand. He cringed in pain. 

Will who was just looking at the action came to his senses and came for the aid of Jason. 'Nico! What are you doing?!' he looked at his boyfriend. 'He's in pain and you just gave him more!'

'It's not my fault he harassed your boyfriend!' Nico said, his expression darkened.

'Wh-what?' Will said, his eye opened wider. What did he heard? Was it true? Then he looked at Nico's neck. The hickey. 'Jason. You're the one who gave Nico the hickey?' his voice became bitter.

'W-Will! Please let me just explain!' Jason said. Then he cringed, holding his chest. Blood pouring from it.

Nico and Will exchanged look then Will said. 'You. Explain while I take care of your wound. Got it?' his tone as sharp as knife.

Nico covered his mouth. Did he? Did he just let Will know it was Jason? No. This isn't good. And the blood pouring from the chest. Nico flashbacked to when he punched Jason's chest to make Jason stop. He was the on who made it bloody. Nico screamed out in panic. Then he cried. 'Jason! I'm so sorry!' as he ran to the blond with glasses. He kept crying and blaming himself for doing this. 

'N-no.. It's all right Nico.. You have every right to be mad at me.' Jason said as he lie down on the infirmary bed.

'But that doesn't mean I could hurt you!' Nico cried again.

'Shh.. Nico.. Don't worry about me.. I'll be fine okay? It's just a little blood. It can be healed.' Jason said calmly as he brushed Nico's hair.

Nico kept crying. Will on the other hand was feeling a little jealous and confused (Because he didn't know what was Jason and Nico talking about and they were acting all romantic.) . He broke the scene due to his jealousy. 'Okay babe I think you should take me some more bandages. Jason. Let's check that wound.' he said. 

'What did you do to him?' Will asked, his tone was calm but deadly. While spreading some liquid on Jason's chest.

'I-I..' Jason said. 'I locked him in my cabin. And I pinned him down in my bed.' he confessed

'Oh..' Will said, his voice sounded hurt. 'Did you guys had..'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'You know..' Will said while gesturing the word with his fingers.

'Oh.. Oh!' Jason said, surprised. His face getting red. 'N-No! We didn't do that! I only kissed him and pinned him down in the bed. That's all!'

Will gave Jason a stare as if he wasn't sure.

'Will..' came a voice from behind. Nico. Bringing the bandages. 'He's telling the truth. We didn't have sex. I punched him on the wound there to prevent it. Which basically mean I was the one who made it bloody.'

'No.. Nico. It wasn't you. It was that ass-god. Him-what-the-fuck-was-his-name. He was the one who made me harassed you.'

'Himeros.' Nico said. 'Yeah.. But I'm the one who hurt you.'

'Wait.' Will barged in. 'Is he the god of that sex stuff? I'm pretty sure I studied it at history class not long ago.'

'Yup the one and only.' Jason said.

'Well that makes perfect sense.' Will said.

'Nico.. The only problem was I made you scared. Scared of me. And I want to say sorry for that.' Jason said. 'I even made you shadow-traveled away just to escape.'

Nico gave Jason a shut it glare. But too late. Will had heard it.

'Nico. Have you been doing some underworld-y stuff again?' Will said, anger in his voice.

Nico just stood there quiet. 

'Well because you disobeyed my orders you have to be punished.' Will said with a grin.

'Oh no.' Nico said.

'Oh yes.' Will said as he wrapped Jason's wound with bandages. 'Singing contest. You and I, duet. Tomorrow night'

Nico's face blushed hard when Will said that. Then he walked closer to Will and sweet talked to him. 'Aww Will' Nico said, giving Will a smooth kiss on the cheek. 'How can you? Why? Why?'

'Why what?' Will asked with a grin.

'Why you gotta be so cruel? Don't you know I'm human too?' Nico sang in the tune of Rude - MAGIC!

'Aww my deathboy is excited for the contest tomorrow. Can't wait to start singing can't you?' Will said as he sneaked a kiss on Nico's lips.

'Guys? I'm here you know.' Jason said.

'Oh yeah. Sorry Jason. Do you want to join in?' teased Will.

'Umm no thanks.' Jason said as he stood up. 'Guess I'll be going now.'

'Hey' Nico called out to Jason. As Jason looked at Nico, Nico spoke. 'Hey. No hard feelings okay? We cool?'

'Yeah. 100%.' Jason said with a wink.

Something kept growing in his mind. Himeros plan to come again. He had to be ready, he couldn't let his guard down. But for now all he could think was Will's lips. Nico leaned again to Will to give the boy another kiss. But they were interrupted by something. The lunch bell. Will and Nico walked together outside the infirmary holding hands together on the way to the dining pavilion. When they arrived all faces was facing them. 

They took their food and sat at the Hades table. While they were eating, Will kept making corny jokes. Which made Nico only sighed and smirked a little. When they were finished Will made his way to beside Nico. Then kissed Nico all of the sudden. Nico was surprised which made them fell to the ground. But they keep kissing, they didn't care if the whole camp was looking at them. Then Clarisse appeared in front of them. She gave them a large grin and said. 'Okay lovebirds. Time to get wet.'

The others shrieked with agreement. They picked up Will and Nico and threw them to the lake. Nico and Will was wet but they didn't care. They kissed again in the lake. Which made the others cheered again. When they broke the kiss they kept swimming for a while. This could be counted as a date. They chased each other in the lake and splashed each other.

When Nico was trying get away from Will and his splashing, he felt something was on his leg. He tried to get it off then he realized what it was. A hand. He screamed 'Will!' while splashing. The water was getting into Nico's throat. By the time Will looked at Nico's splashes Nico was already pulled into the water and kidnapped. Will searched around the lake but no luck. He couldn't find Nico. And he was feeling cold so he decided to get out of the lake and searched on land. He asked one by one each camper but none of them knew. 

Will had a feeling. Himeros was back. And Nico was stolen by someone who was controlled by Himeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheh sorry if this one is a little weird (Just like the writer. -Yeah right-)
> 
> Leave me some kudos, comments and thoughts. Oh and if you have any ideas you could tell me ;) I do need some new inspiration.


	8. Nico 'Percy Don't! Help Me Will!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. This chapter is a little dirty.. So if you don't want to see the action don't read this chapter!

*NICO POV*

Someone pulled me in the water, making me sink. I try to call out for Will but the water kept getting in my mouth. I try to keep my conscious and make the grip loose but no luck. It kept gripping me. I fell unconscious a while after that.

When I regained my conscious I was back in my cabin. I checked around and found Percy there on the other bed looking at me. I tried to speak but my head hurt. 

'Nico? You alright?' he asked.

'Yeah.. I'm fine.' I replied.

'Whew! That's a relief! I thought I lost you there!' he said as he started to get near me. 

'I remembered.. I was pulled down into the lake by someone..' 

'You sure?' Percy asked, his voice dangerously worried. 

'I'm sure' I said.

'Oh..' he said, starting to laugh.

'W-Wait Percy.. You're..' I said as I try to back away.

'Yeah.. I'm sorry Nico.. But I had to do it' he said as he grabbed my hand and pin me down on my bed.

'Let me go!' I yelled as I try to break away. -That damn Himeros! I'll make him dead after this!- I thought to myself.

Percy didn't listen he let his desires control him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I pressed mine so his tongue couldn't get in. He tickled my sides, I moaned to it. Damn! How did he know I was ticklish. He took the chance when I moaned and slid his tongue in and explored my mouth. I moved my hands to his neck and hold it. 'Percy..' I moaned.

He took it as a sign I guess. He kissed me again, this time with power, ecstasy, passion. It was so hot I couldn't think. I liked him and the feeling is back. I want to stay like this forever. When Percy broke the kiss I gave him a questioning look. Then he smirked at me and started opening his clothes. The next thing I saw was.. He's naked. I looked at him. Then he launched himself and started ripping my clothes and forced me out of my pants and boxer. I backed away as he held my entrance. Then he kissed me again but I bit his tongue.

'Oh? You wanna play rough?' he said. 'I love playing rough' and he grabbed my body and pulled it closer to him.

'N-No..' I pleaded 'Percy.. Please don't..'

He kept quiet. He covered his fingers with lube and entered me. I moaned as he found my prostate and he quicken up the pace. 

'Percy.. Stop please..'

He did stop and pulled out the finger. But my energy was empty. I couldn't move and I saw him taking something and put it on his dick. Condom? Oh no. Please don't. He turned back to me and started getting on top of me and he stared pushing his dick into my entrance.

'P-Percy! Don't.. I'm a virgin..' I said weakly.

'Well then.. I'll make your first time memorable' he said as he pushed in his hard boner deeper in me.

'Percy!' I moaned in pain. 'Stop! smettere prego Percy! non!'

'Oh! I love it when you go all Italian' he said. 'Makes me more horny' as he picked up pace

He hit my prostate again and again. 'di più! di più! Percy più!'. Then I suddenly remembered Will. I immediately regretted what I said. 'Percy stop!'

'I thought you were enjoying it?' he said, but he kept moving his hips. 

'No. Stop! I don't want this!' 

'Too late.' he picked up speed and moved faster. 

'N-No! Percy don't! It hurts!' I cried.

He didn't care he kept on getting faster and faster. I couldn't move. It hurts to much.

'Will! Will! Will! Help me!' I screamed between moans.

Then someone barged in the cabin. 'N-Nico?!' it was Will. I was relieved he was there but I was scared too because he saw me in a condition like this. 'What's going on here?!'

'Will help!' I cried.

'No Solace. He wants me. Don't interrupt us!' Percy said continuing his thrusting.

I moaned. 'No! Percy don't!'

'I'll make you mine Nico!' Percy said.

'No!' Will said as he pulled Percy and shoved him away. He hugged me tightly. 'Nico is mine! I couldn't believe you dare to do this Jackson!'

'Fine!' Percy said as he pulled out the condom and threw it in the trash and put on his clothes then walked away, out of the cabin.

I cried seeing this happened. It was Himeros's fault! Why did he do this?! I hugged Will tightly and cried.

'Will..' I cried.

'Shush Nico..' Will said. 'It's okay..I'm not mad at you.. But I'm not a hundred percent mad at Percy.. I knew Himeros controlled him'

'But.. I let him took my virginity Will!' I cried as I held Will more tightly. 

'It's okay Nico..' Will said. 'I'll accept you no matter what.'

I kept crying. 

'Hey..' Will said, brushing my hair. 'Don't cry Nico..'

'But I wanted my first time with you Will..' I said, weakly.

'Well do you want to do it?' he asked me. He walked to the door and closed it then he came back sitting beside me.

'What?' I asked.

'He hasn't you know.. That yet right?' Will asked.

'I don't think so..' I said.

'Then let's just consider it he wasn't you first time.' Will said smiling.

'Huh?' I said. 'He got into me Will. How's that not a first time?'

'Will you let me in you?' Will asked. His face all red.

I was surprised by his question. 'Maybe.. Yes..'

'Then let's do it. Just consider me your first time.' Will said without hesitate.

I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe he just said that. 'Okay..' I said without thinking. 'But you don't have some..?"

'A good doctor is always prepared.' Will reached at his pocket and pulled out a pack of condoms. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm sure Will.' I said.

He leaned closer to me and kissed me. His kiss was soft and passionate, not like Percy which was full of desires. His tongue pushed on my lips until I opened them. His tongue exploring my mouth and fencing mine. When we broke the kiss he pulled off his clothes and I can see his perfectly tanned abs. I kissed him again and wrapped my hands around his neck. We broke the kiss again and I looked down on his growing member. I leaned down and started to lick it. Then I sucked it all the way down. Will moaned in pleasure. He grabbed my head and moved it up and down faster.

I pulled out and he gave me a groan, wanting more. But I kissed him instead. A long kiss. 'Will.. I'm ready.' I said as we broke the kiss. He nodded and started to lay me down on the bed. He put on the condom and start to enter me. I moaned as he entered his big boner which immediately found my prostate. He thrusted slowly. I moaned to each thrust. It was nice not like Percy's. He started to pick up pace which made me more harder to his thrusting. 'Will.. Will.. Will..' I moaned. 

He thrusted even faster. I held on on his neck while he started to kiss mine. I moaned again. 'More Will! More!'. He started to speed up and I can feel my orgasm. 'Will! I'm about to!' I said. He kept thrusting and licking my neck until I climaxed. 'Gods! You're tight!' Will moaned as he got faster. Telling me he was to climax. 'Nico.. I'm gonna!' he moaned and I kissed him. He came inside of me. When we broke the kiss he pulled out which made me gasp. He pulled out the condom and threw it in the trash then he hugged me. We cuddled to each other. I kissed him.

'I love you Will..' I said.

'I love you too Nico' he replied.

'Ti amo per sempre Will' I said before I gave him another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some translation of Nico's words (according google translate)  
> smettere prego Percy! non! - stop please Percy! don't! -  
> di più! di più! Percy più! - more! more! Percy more! -  
> Ti amo per sempre Will - I love you forever Will  
> if you know Italian please correct it if wrong ;)


	9. Will 'Are You Gonna Stay The Night?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico return to the infirmary where they took care of Clarisse. In the night Will slept at the Hades cabin due to Nico's pleading.

*WILL*

Will and Nico got up after resting about 15 minutes. They put their clothes on and went back to the infirmary. Back in the infirmary Kayla and Austin waited for Will and Nico to get back. When they saw Will and Nico walking their way to the infirmary Kayla shouted 'Took you long enough!'

Will and Nico just smiled as they continued their walk to the infirmary. As they arrived at the infirmary Will laughed looking at Kayla and Austin's confused expression. 'What?' he asked.

'Decided to do something huh?' Austin said, smirking.

'Wh-What?!' Nico and Will shouted altogether. 'N-No!'

'Then why when I was walking through Nico's cabin I could hear Nico's Italian accent shouting and moaning while screaming Will! Will! Will!' Kayla said, giggling.

'Did they?' Austin asked. 'Gods Will! I didn't know you had the guts!'

'Shush!' Will said. 'Please! Not so loud!'

Will and Nico's face became as red as a tomato. They were blushing like mad. 

'Please don't tell anyone about that.' Nico said, covering his face using his hands 'I swear I'll raise an army of skeletal warriors to hunt you down if you do'

'Promise.' Austin and Kayla said.

'Swear on the River Styx?'

'We swear on the River Styx that we will not say a word about what you two did at the Hades cabin' 

'Good.' Nico said. 'Is there any patients?'

'There is.' Austin said. 'Clarisse La Rue.'

Will and Nico quickly went to the room where Clarisse was in.

'What happened?' Will asked. He looked at Clarisse's leg which was pouring with blood.

'Those Stoll brothers' Clarisse said. 'They put some kind of trap near my Maimer and this happened!'

'Okay. Nico. Get me some cotton and bandages.' Will looked at Clarisse for a second and smiled. 'Oh and a needle too please.'

'Wh-What?! No! No!' Clarisse screamed.

Nico walked away to get the things. When he came back he saw Will and a freaked out Clarisse. He went in with the things and gave them to Will. Will took the cotton and cleaned the blood. Clarisse still freaked out and taking a few glance at the needle. 

Will took the needle 'Okay now we need to take some few blood from you' he said as he raised the needle.

'N-No! I don't want to! Please don't!' Clarisse pleaded.

'But we need to! If not it would be fatal!' Will said, a hint of giggle went out but Clarisse didn't notice.

'N-No! Please I'm begging you! Don't!' Clarisse cried literally.

Nico couldn't help but giggled at Clarisse's reactions.

Will put down the needle and took the bandage. When he moved his arm closer to Clarisse, she backed away. 'Relax Clarisse it's just bandage.' he said as he wrapped it on Clarisse's leg. 'Okay you can go now.'

Clarisse wiped her tears and walked out of the infirmary.

Will and Nico laughed hardly which got the attention of Austin who was just in the room next to them. He looked confused at Nico and Will.

'Why are you two laughing?' Austin asked.

'Oh my gods you should have seen that!' Will said laughing.

'Will that was classic!' Nico laughed patting his leg. 'But we need to! If not it would be fatal!' Nico said, mimicking Will

'N-No! Please I'm begging you! Don't!' Will said mimicking Clarisse's begging and movements.

The two laughed non-stop. While Austin just looked at them confused. He still doesn't understand. Finally he just left the two laughing their heads off on the floor.

They laughed themselves until dinner. Luckily there was no more patients so it was fine. They walked to get their food and went to Nico's table. While they ate Jason suddenly appeared next to Nico.

'So..' Jason said.

'So?' Nico said.

'I heard the moaning and screaming in your cabin?' Jason said 'Wanna tell me about it?'

Nico blushed. 'How did you know?'

'I was on my way to your cabin.' Jason giggled. 'When I heard the moaning and Italian screaming with Percy's name tagged on it.'

'Oh gods' Nico's face became redder 'Was I that loud?'

'Pretty much.' Jason said. 'But luckily the only one who were near there was me, Kayla, and Will who was about to barge in' 

Nico looked at Will 'You heard it?'

'Yeah.. Kind of.. Especially the one you moaned Percy's name' Will said. He was stabbing his food using his fork.

'I'm sorry Will..' Nico started to cry.

Jason looked at Nico, sympathetically. Then he patted Nico's back. 'Nico.. It's not your fault..'

'Yeah.. Nico.. It's okay..' Will said, he walked to sit next to Nico and gave him a kiss. 'Don't cry again okay? Doctor's orders' he said then gave Nico another kiss.

Nico nodded, he wiped away his tears. He hugged Will who hugged him back. Jason looked at them, smiling. Then he walked back to his table to finish his food.

After they finished they left the dining pavilion and took a stroll on the fields. They walked together hand in hand. Will was thinking about something. How to get Himeros to stop his actions. Which only led to nothing. He decided to meet Piper tomorrow to ask for advice. Tomorrow is saturday anyway. His day off from the infirmary. 

Will walked together with Nico and ended up in Nico's cabin where they decided to kiss the night off. 

'Hey..' Will said.

'Yeah?' Nico replied.

'I was thinking..' 

'What?'

'Why don't we meet Piper tomorrow?'

'Umm for what?' Nico asked.

'Well maybe she can help us on the Himeros meddling problem. Her mother is the mother of Himeros.'

Nico stared at Will for a while. How could he not think that before? Maybe because of all the drama happening lately. 

'Well? How about it?'

'Okay.. But I don't think it would help us very much.'

'We'll never know unless we try right?'

'Yeah..' Nico said as he leaned closer to Will, giving him a kiss.

Will accepted the kiss and brought Nico to the bed. They kissed without hesitate. Will went down to Nico's neck and bite it which made Nico moan. Nico retreated. 'Will..' Nico said. 'Stop. Please hold yourself until I'm ready for another one okay?'

Will nodded and start to brush Nico's hair with his hand which made Nico yawn. 'I guess I'll go. You need sleep anyway.' Will said as he gave Nico another kiss. He got up and walked to the door.

'Will?'

'Yeah?' Will replied and turned around to see Nico.

'Could you stay with me?' Nico asked.

Will looked at Nico questioning.

'Please?' Nico pleaded.

'Okay..' Will said as he walked back to the bed. He laid on the bed with Nico. 

A few minutes later Nico was already asleep. Will gave a kiss on the forehead then he whispered. 'I'll stay with you forever Nico..' he touched Nico's cheek. 'Forever and always. Hold my words.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little boring and confusing. Sorry ;) I'm a little dizzy myself.
> 
> Leave me some kudos, comments and thoughts! ;;)


	10. Nico 'Safe and Sound'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare..
> 
> I remember tears streaming down your face  
> When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
> When all those shadows almost killed your light  
> I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
> But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
> ~Taylor Swift: Safe and Sound #THG

*NICO*

'Ugh..' Nico groaned. He looked around and it was dark. He walked and looked around until he spotted a light and went to it. Suddenly a blinding light appeared and Nico closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he saw his sister. Bianca. At the time she was on the quest to save Artemis. He saw the incident. The machine coming alive and Bianca who risked her live to stop it. 'Bianca!' Nico shouted. But no one heard. He just looked the events in horror. His tears flooded out. He saw Percy and the others who tried to search for his sister's body but failed.

Then he flashbacked to the memories of a hotel being destroyed. His mother's death. His father shielding young Nico and Bianca. His breath got hard as he saw the hotel crumbled down. He looked at the memories with dread, he jumped when someone touched his shoulder from behind. He turned around and found a winged man.

'Nico di Angelo.' he said.

'Wh-Who are you?' Nico replied. He looked at the man. 'Wait.. You're..'

'Yes, I am' 

'Morpheus.' Nico shrugged. 'What do you want?'

'Oh? There is nothing I want' the god said.

'Really? Then why are you showing me this dream?'

'It is not my doing. Ghost King' 

'Then, who?' Nico asked.

A loud roar came out of nowhere and made Nico's heartbeat faster. Cold sweat went out and down his spine. His face became pale when he saw a beast in front of him. The beast radiated fright. 'Ph-Phobetos' Nico said, his voice shook.

The beast looked at Nico. Then he changed form. Into another winged man, only scarier. His face was truly frightening and his wings radiated fright. 'Icelus actually' the god said.

'Why are you two here?' Nico asked, his voice still shook. 'And where's Phantasos?'

'Well.. I'm just helping my brother here. But I'm not sure for what?' Morpheus said. 'Phantasos? He didn't come. He rather stay like a rock rather than help. He is a rock anyway. And the earth and wood and water.'

'I'm just here to help you Nico.' Icelus said, a tone of fright escaped which made Nico shiver and backed away.

'I do not need your help.' Nico said.

'Oh? But you need.' Icelus said. 'You need to overcome the nightmares. Isn't that right?'

Nico kept quiet. He looked at Morpheus who just nodded.

'You need to overcome the fright. From the past, present, and future.'

'How? How can I overcome them?' Nico asked.

'Follow me. You too brother.' Icelus said.

Morpheus and Nico followed Icelus to a swirling black vortex with screams coming out from it.

'You need to fight them. You can't let the nightmares control you. Or you will be trapped in there forever. And the way to fight them is through here.' Icelus said as he pointed the swirling vortex.

'Go in there? Nuh-uh. I am not going into a swirling vortex that could possibly kill me.' Nico said.

'Okay.. Then live your life in nightmares' Icelus smiled. Which was more frightening than when he looked without expression.

Nico sighed as he walked closer to the vortex. He could see his worst nightmares in there. He turned to look at Morpheus and Icelus who just nodded and waved a hand, gesturing him to get in. And that he did. He went in the vortex and saw his nightmares. But this one was weird. It doesn't look like he had ever experienced before. He walked closer and saw his older self in a house all by himself.

'Where's Will?' he asked, his voice filled with grieve it surprised himself.

'He's gone.' Icelus said. 'This is a part of your nightmare of the future. You're afraid to lose Will which made this a part of your nightmare.'

Nico looked at his old self who was holding a knife on his hand and started to slit his own hands. Nico watched in pain. 

'Hold the pain. It's the only way you'll overcome this nightmare.'

Nico looked at the old Nico who was slitting his own hand. He felt the pain of the slit in his body. He tried to endure it. He heard old Nico murmuring about Will's death which made Nico's heart ache. But Nico endured it. Until the nightmare was over.

'Good. You've overcome the nightmare of the future.' Icelus said. 'Now it's time for the present.'

Nico breathed hard as he tried to not to lose conscious. He looked around and saw he and Will sitting on the beach. But then the scene changed and Nico was replaced with that Nike boy, Victor. Will leaned closer to Victor and gave him a kiss. Nico looked at the two couple, his tears leaked out. Victor gave him a winning glance. Nico looked at them mad. He wanted to kill Victor.

'Hold it boy.' Icelus said. 'You're afraid if Will falls into another pair of hands other than you. Your jealousy became fear and became the center of your nightmares. How will you overcome this nightmare?'

Nico looked at the two couple, he was clearly angered. 'I have to break them up and make him mine again' Nico grinned, an evil grin.

Nico imagined a bow and arrow forming in his hands. He transfered all the hate he had for Victor and his love for Will. The bow and arrows formed in his hand. A black one and a white one. He shot the black to Victor, the white to Will.

Suddenly Victor was mad at Will. But Will didn't care, he walked towards Nico and pulled him in for a kiss. Victor clearly angered yelled out a thousand curses. Nico raised his hand and the ground opened underneath Victor. Victor screamed in horror as the earth consumed him.

'You're so evil' Will said with a smile and gave Nico another kiss.

'Okay, enough with the lovey dovey' Icelus said as he waves his hand. 

The scene changed, Nico recognized the place. The horible memories filled back in his head.

'B-Brother' Morpheus said, his voice filled with fear. 'Is this?'

Icelus nodded. 'Tartarus. Your worst nightmare.'

'N-No! Please don't!' Nico pleaded.

'You have to. Even though you don't have nightmares about it now, sooner or later it will come. And if you don't stop it now.. You'll be consumed by it forever..' Icelus said.

Nico breathed hard. His horrible memories came back. The monsters seizing him and captured him. The bronze jar. He tried to endure the fear. 

'Fight the fear. Fight the nightmare.' Icelus said.

Nico fell down to the ground holding his head. He shrieked in pain.

'Brother..' Morpheus said. 'Stop it.. He's..'

'No.. He's enduring it. It's the only way.'

Nico bravened himself and ripped the visions. Suddenly Nico woke up screaming which made Will woke up.

'Nico? Nico?!' Will called.

Nico froze. He couldn't say anything.

'Nico! Please say something!' Will said as he pulled Nico for a hug.

'I..' Nico cried. 'A nightmare..'

'It's okay Nico.. I'm here now..' 

'The monsters.. Ephialtes and Otis.. Tartarus.. The bronze jar..' Nico said, his voice shook.

'Shush.. Nico' Will said as he closed Nico's mouth. 'It's okay.. I'm here..'

Nico calmed down and leaned to Will's chest, still crying. Will sang a song while brushing Nico's hair with his hands.  
~  
I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
~

After Will stoped singing Nico calmed down. His crying stoped. He hugged Will to hold on tight as if he was about to be pulled away. And he heard a whisper.

'You've done it Nico di Angelo. You've conquered your own nightmares. May you live your life in peace.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter based from a canon ;)
> 
> 'Headcanon where Nico often has nightmares about his times in Tartarus and when he wakes up screaming from them. Will takes him in his arms and whisper-sing "Safe and Sound"'
> 
> I love that one!! XD
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughts!


	11. Will 'Just Give In.. Let Me Conquer You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprise in the shower..

Will opens his eyes. He was still in the Hades cabin. He turned his head to look at Nico. He played Nico's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Nico's eyes quickly opened. He looked at Will smiling.

'Hey' Will said.

'Hey..' Nico replied. 'What time is it?'

'Don't know' Will smiled, he kept playing Nico's hair. 'Is it gone?'

'What?'

'You know.. The nightmare'

'Oh..' Nico shrugged. 'Yeah.. Kind of'

'Well that's better than not at all.'

Nico just smiled and nodded. He pulled Will and gave him a kiss. Will accepeted the kiss, his hands traveled through Nico's body, it got in his shirt. When he found Nico's nipples he started to play with it.

Nico moaned and Will kept playing.

'Will..' he moaned. 

Will slid his tongue into Nico's mouth. Their tongues met. When they broke the kiss their forehead touched. They were breathing the same air. They could feel each other's breaths.

Nico looked at Will. 'I'm gonna hit the showers..' he said.

Will nodded and gave him a grin. 'Do you want me to go in there to?'

Nico blushed a bright red. 'Maybe?' he said with flirty manner.

Will stood up and grabbed Nico's arm. He pulled him straight towards the bathroom. Once inside he turned on the shower. Will was all wet, his abs and muscles was showing off. He pinned Nico to the wall and kissed him.

Nico could feel Will's erection rubbing his. Will seemed to realize because he kept kissing and pressed his hips to Nico. Nico could feel his boner growing.

They were wet, the water went down their bodies. Will started to open Nico's clothes, while Nico undressed Will. Soon they were fully naked. They continued their kiss. Will brushed his erection against Nico.

'Sh-Shit! Will..' Nico moaned.

'Hmm.. Bad words is starting to flow out. You need punishment.' Will said.

He turned Nico and rubbed his cock with Nico's butt cheeks. He started to kiss Nico's backside. His hands explored Nico's chest, it went back to Nico's nipples and he pinched them.

'Will!' Nico moaned.

Will went to Nico's neck. He kissed and licked it. One of Will's hands went down to grab Nico's cock. Which made Nico shiver.

'Will.. Don't.. Ahh!' Nico moaned as Will stroked Nico's cock.

Will kept on stroking the cock. The other hand kept playing with Nico's nipples then went to play with Nico's ass.

'Sh-Shit! Will!'

Will turned Nico around. He lifted his legs and spread it. He pushed his cock into Nico's entrance. Nico held on to Will's neck.

'Will! Will!' Nico moaned. 'più duro Will difficile!'

Will slowly thrusted into Nico who was moaning in pleasure. He leaned and kissed Nico while thrusting. 

'Umh.. Yeah..' Will moaned. 'Your ass is so good.' he thrusted even harder.

'Will, fuck!' Nico moaned. 'Harder Will! Fuck me harder!'

Will did it. He fucked Nico harder, he quickened his pace. His balls were slamming Nico's ass. Then he pulled out.

Nico groaned. 'Hey were not finished yet.'

'Yeah but we've got company.' Will said, he turned to see the door.

'What?' Nico looked at the door and saw Connor and Travis there. Their pants down, they were rubbing each other's cocks. 

'Ohh.. Umm..' Connor and Travis said at the same time. 'We uh..'

'Would you like to join us?' Will said.

The Stolls quickly opened their clothes and went in the bathroom. Travis closed the door. 

'We're going to pleasure you.' Connor said.

Nico walked to Connor and started to stroke and suck his dick. Will went with Travis. After sucking the Stolls dick Will laid down on the floor.

'Sit on it baby.' Will said to Nico.

Nico went down and started to insert Will's cock into him. A loud moan came out.

'Shit that's hot!' Connor said. He started to grab Travis's cock and stroking it. He leaned closer and gave Travis a kiss. 

Travis grabbed Connor's butt and squeezed it.

Will and Nico kept on fucking. Nico went up and down Will's cock, moaning.

Suddenly Nico felt the familiar aura while riding Will's cock. -Oh, no.- he thought.

Himeros flashed in. 'Having fun?'

'Oh no..' Nico said, he tried to sound mad but all that comes out was a moan. Will began to lift his hips and went deeper into Nico.

'Don't worry Nico..' Himeros said. 'I'll help you.' 

Will fucked Nico harder, but what Nico was feeling wasn't pleasure, it was pain. It hurts so bad he thought his ass will rip apart. The Stoll brothers stoped and walked closer to Nico. Connor went on licking and sucking Nico's nipples. Travis grabbed and sucked Nico's cock.

'Stop it Himeros!' Nico growled. 

'Goodbye' Himeros said before flashing out.

'Damn it!' 

Nico pulled out of Will and stood up. But Connor pulled him, Nico fell down. Connor pulled him and whispered. 'I could pleasure you all you want. You can ride me anytime.'

'N-No!' Nico said.

'You may not want me now. But sooner or later you'll want me. And don't worry, I'll be waiting.'

Will and Travis went closer to Nico and Connor.

'Great! We can all fuck him!' Will said.

Connor lifted Nico and sat him down on his cock. He pushed Nico down until he was in.

'Connor! Please! It hurts!' Nico cried.

'I'll make sure you won't be walking for a week baby!' Connor said as he thrusted into Nico.

'Ahh! Connor! Too big! Too big! Gods! Connor!' Nico cried.

Will and Travis went closer to Nico. Will kissed Nico.

'It's okay Nico..' Will said. 'Just give in.'

Nico resisted. He tried to move his arms but it was still grabbed by Connor. Will leaned closer and started to insert himself into Nico. The feelings of two cocks inside wasn't pleasant. It hurts. Nico cried as Will got inside. Nico screamed but Travis quickly inserted his cock into Nico's mouth. 

'Oh yeah this feels good.' Travis said as he thrusted in and out Nico's mouth.

The sex aura kept getting bigger and bigger until Nico couldn't resist anymore. He gave in even though it hurt him.

'Feels good right Nico?' Connor said. He realeased the grabbing and played with Nico's cock. He stroked it with his hands.

Nico moaned but choked by Travis's cock.

Will and Connor kept thrusting harder until they hit Nico's prostate. Nico went limp when they hit the prostate. He gave in to them. Travis picked up speed and started to deep-throat.

'Ohh yeah..' Travis moaned. 'Your tongue.. Lick my cock you bitch!'

Nico did what he was commanded. He licked Travis's cock.

Connor kept stroking Nico's cock. Nico could feel his orgasm building up. 

Nico pulled out the cock in his mouth and started to handjob. 'Connor please! I'm gonna!' Nico moaned. 

'Gonna what Nico?' Connor asked, his tone teasing.

'I'm gonna!'

'Do it Nico' Will said as he licked Nico's neck.

'Do it. I'd love to see you climax.' Connor whispered.

And just with that Nico climaxed. He couldn't hold it anymore. Travis quickly put back his cock into Nico's mouth. He started to moan and quickened his speed and soon after that he came in Nico's mouth.

'You. Should give me a blowjob everyday.' he whisperd to Nico.

Connor and Will quickened up their speed. They moaned loudly. They kept hitting Nico's prostate which made Nico moan. 

'Gods you're getting thighter.' Will said.

'Guess we have to rough him up.' Connor said.

'Great idea.' 

Connor and Will kept thrusting so hard it hurts. Nico screamed in pleasure as Will and Connor came inside him.

Connor and Will pulled out of Nico. Nico was lying on the ground. He was damn tired.

The four took a shower after that and went out. Connor leaned closer to Nico.

'Hey.. What I said there.. That offer.. I'm serious. If you want me to please you when you're bored with Will. I'm ready.' Connor whispered.

Nico blushed a bright red. He looked at Connor. 'I'll think again about that.'

Connor smiled and walked away with his brother.

Suddenly Nico felt pain on his ass. 'Will?'

'Yes?'

'Uhh.. How can I say this..' Nico said.

'What?'

'That place hurts.' Nico said, blushing.

'Okay. Hop on.' Will said, he lowered him self.

Nico looked at Will then hoped on to his back. They walked to the infirmary. 

'Guess I fell into Himeros's trap huh?' Will said.

'Yeah..'

'I'm sorry Nico.'

'Oh.. It's okay.. I just hope he didn't make all the boys in the camp do that to me.' Nico said. 'I might get cock inside me everyday if that happen.'

Will just grinned and piggybacked Nico to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translation by google translate.  
> più duro Will difficile! - harder Will harder!
> 
> Hey! I've just posted the Maze Runner fic I promised!  
> It's about Newtmas! <3  
> Called "Tutoring The Bully"  
> Please read it and give me thoughts!
> 
> Oh and by the way I'm really sorry I took a long time to post this chapter. School's back and I don't like it.
> 
> Leave me some kudos, comments and thoughts! Bye!


	12. Nico "I Have To Meet Cupid Again?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper helps Nico and Will.. But the advice from Aphrodite is not what Nico had in mind

*Nico*

Will piggybacked Nico to the infirmary and put Nico on the bed. "Don't move. Stay. Doctor's orders" Will said.

Nico rolled his eyes and made a gesture that made him look like a dog. "Woof"

Will gave nico a grin and left the room. 

Nico laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He was feeling kind of tired because of the gangbang that just happened. He tried to sleep but the pain was too much. -Why did Connor have to have a big cock! It hurts!- He thought to himself. 

About thirty minutes later Will came back with a load of things. 

"What took you so long?" Nico asked but then shut his mouth when he saw Piper behind him. 

"Nico.. You okay?" she said.

Nico opened his eyes and nodded. He stood up and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Will told me everything.. I think I could ask my mother." She said, whispering.

"Thank you Piper.. That means a lot to me" Nico said.

"Anytime Nico" Piper replied before walking out of the room.

"I hope she'll find an answer.." Will whispered as he grabbed a bottle of dome kind of liquid. "Now lay down and turn around"

"What for?" Nico asked.

"Do you want to play a thousand questions or get the pain off your ass?" 

Nico blushed a dark red and laid down. He turned around ubconfortably as he thought all the bad things that could happen when he's in this position.

"Relax Nico." Will said as he poured the liquid on his hand. "It's just like nectar, only you rub it."

Nico thought of it. Will rubbing his ass. Oh no, too much! Too much! He blushed a darker red. This going to be humiliating. He just hoped there won't be anyone coming here all of the sudden. Nico pulled down his pants, hoping no one will barge in.

Will began rubbing Nico's ass. It felt good.. Nico couldn't help but moaned. But then it stopped. Will leaned closer to Nico and whispered.

"We've got to get the medicine inside you.." 

"Oh.. So you're planning to get the pleasure of fucking me with your hand eh?" 

"A little bit.." Will grinned. "But seriously. This has to get inside you because the pain is focused inside there"

"Whatever. Just do it." Nico said.

Will inserted a finger inside Nico. The younger boy moaned. It hurts but it feels good. "Sh-Shit! Will!"

Will didn't reply. Instead, he entered one more finger. He went in and out. Picking up space as Nico moaned louder and louder.

"Will what are you gu-" a voice called. "Nevermind."

"Oh no. That was Austin wasn't it?" Nico said, covering his face. 

"Yup. Why?"

"He'll tell the whole camp!"

"Well they won't get your ass unless they get through me"

"Very charming. You don't even know how to fight" 

"I do know!" Will said as he entered a third ginger and inserted it even deeper.

"Will!" Nico moaned.

"That's for insulting me babe." He said as he thrusted his fingers even deeper.

"Will! Stop!" Nico screamed.

"What's the fun in that?" Will said. "Why don't I have a little fun and pleasure you eh?"

"Will I'm not in the mood"

"But you want to!"

"Over my dead body"

"Okay. How about over your bare ass."

"What?"

Will climbed the bed and unzipped his pants. He opened his boxers and his cok popped out. 

"Will?" Nico said, he tried to look back but couldn't "What are you doing?"

"You're almost healed now. We just need to put it a little more deeper"

"You're lying!" Nico grunted. He tried to stand up but was held down by Will. "William Solace! Let go of me!"

"Never!" He said as he inserted his dick inside Nico. 

"Will! Uh! Ahh!" Nico moaned.

"Will? You in there?" Another boice called.

"Yes. But please don't come in!" Will shouted back.

"Okay! But there's a message for you!"

"Just write it on a paper and put it in front o the door!"

"Okay boss!"

"You should check it." Nico said.

"And leave you while were just getting started? No thank you" Will whispered.

"Fine. Just do it"

"With pleasure" Will said as he thrusted in and out of Nico.

Nico moaned in pleasure but not so loud. He didn't want the whole infirmary come barging in to see what's happening. 

Will gave Nico some neck kisses as he thrusted in and out. Then Will pulled out of Nico.

"Why did you stop?" Nico asked.

Will didn't answer. He just walked to Nico's head and started to handjob his cock. Not long after that he climaxed at Nico's face.

Nico licked the cum near his lips. "Well at least it tasted better than Travis."

Will just laughed and put on his clothes. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the come on Nico's face. After Nico was clean he gave Nico a kiss. He could feel the sour taste from his own come. 

"Go put your pants back on" Will whispered before heading to the door.

Nico did just that and sta at the corner of the bed as Will opened the door and took the paper lying on the floor.

"What did it say?" Nico asked, curiously.

"It's from Piper." Will said. "She said.. You have to meet Cupid. It's the advice from her mom"

"What?! I have to meet that stupid god that made me confess to Jason that I loved that Seaweed Brain?!" Nico shouted and held his head. "NO! NOT HAPPENING! EVER!"

"Nico.. It's going to be alright.." Will said as he walked closer to Nico.

"I can't meet him again. I hate him" 

"Maybe this is the way.. You should talk to Cupid.. Do you need me to come with you?"

Nico took a breath and sighed. "Whatever.. Okay.. I'll do it. But you have to come with me to Salona."

"Salo what now?" 

"Salona. It's in Europe."

"Well then.. Let's make it our honeymoon shall we?"

"We're not married yet!" Nico shouted. "Besides I'll shadow-travel us there!"

"No underworld-ly stuff mister! You promised!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Aeroplane?"

"If we're going using that, Jason better come with us."

"Why?"

"So his dad doesn't blow us up in the sky, sunshine"

"Oh. Okay."

"Come on. Let's go find Jason" Nico stood up and pulled Will out of the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got some information wrong!
> 
> Leave me kudos, comments and thoughts!


	13. Jason "I'll Go With You.. In One Condition"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's POV + a little Nico's POV  
> Nico went to Jason's cabin. He and Will asked Jason to accompany them but in one condition..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post .-.

*Jason* 

I was in my cabin laying on my bed stroking my cock when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and pulled up my pants and stood up to open the door. "Who is it?" I yelled.

"Jason!" The voice called. I recognized it. It was Nico's.

I opened up the door and look at Nico who was standing on my porch with Will. "Is there anything I can help?" I asked. I'm trying to end the conversation quickly so I can go back to my business. But the thought of Nico standing here is making me much more horny.

"Can we come in?" He asked.

I wanted to say no but it would be rude. So I nodded and let them in. They sat on the opposite of my bed as I sat on mine. Their faces was so serious I don't think I could get away from this easily. 

"Jason.. We need to ask you something" Will said. 

"Which is?" I asked.

They looked at each other before looking back at me. "We need you to come with us to Salona" Nico said.

"What?" I looked at him wide eyed. "I thought you hated that place after that accident?" 

He sighed and nodded. "I do.." He said softly. "But.. We need to talk to Cupid.."

I blinked a few times to check that I hadn't misheard what he said. Nico di Angelo needs help from Cupid? What has this world come into? 

"I know. Weird right?" He said. "But it's an advice from Aphrodite."

Aphrodite? Whoa. This really is serious. Gods my cock is twitching. I need to let it out now. "Why do I have to come with you?" I said.

Nico looked at me his jaw opened. Will frowned. "Jason please. We need your help." Will said.

"I don't know guys."

"Please Jason." Nico said, his eyes sparkled. "You're the one who met Cupid with me last time anyway.." 

"So?" I said. Gods this horny state. I need to stop this talk. 

"Jason.. Please.. I'll do anything.." Nico said.

"Anything?" I replied.

Nico nodded. And I saw a spark of chance to get inside Nico. 

I walked over and sat next to Nico. I leaned closer and whispered. "I want to get myself inside you now." 

He pulled away and looked at me wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Let me shove my dick in your ass and I'll come with you."

"No Jason please.. Don't.. I can't.." He whispered. 

"Then I won't go with you. Good luck finding someone else." I replied, hoping he'll think again.

"N-no! Jason please! Anything but that!" He said.

"No thankyou. If you won't take up that offer then go find someone else and leave me to my boner" I said as I pointed my full erection.

Nico looked at me. I saw him trying to not see my cock but I know he wants too. "Come on Nico. I know you want to." I whispered.

"N-no. Pleas Jason. Let me talk to Will for a second." 

I nodded and looked at two of them who were standing up and walking out of the cabin.

/break/

*Nico*

I went out pulling Will. I looked at him. He looked at me with curiosity.

"What is it sunshine?" He asked.

I looked away and tried to reain my breath. I felt my heart beating so hard. How am I going to tell Will?

"Nico. What's wrong. Tell me" he said. 

I turned to look at him and pulled him for a kiss. After a few moments we pulled out and looked at each other. "What was that for?" He asked.

I looked at him and opened my mouth. "To let you know that I'll still love you."

"What?" He asked again. His eyes widened.

"Jason said he'll only come with us if I agree for him to fuck me."

"What?! No! I won't let you!" He yelled. "You're mine and only mine Nico! And I won't share."

"But this is the only way.." I replied. "Please, Will. Please. It's okay.. It won't mean anything.."

"No. I'm not going to pull it back. No."

"Will.." I cried. "I'm sorry.."

"What?"

As he said that I shadow-traveled away inside Jason's cabin and quickly lock the door.

/break/

*Jason*

I saw Nico popping in all of the sudden. Shit my boner is getting harder and harder I think it would explode. "So? How will it be?"

He nodded and released his jacket as he approached me. He pushed me down to the bed and knelt down. He started unzipping my pants and my boner popped out.

He looked at it. I could see the scared expression on his face as if he was afraid it will rip his ass apart which it might. 

He grabbed my cock and started stroking it. Oh god it was amazing. He starts to lick it and sucking it. Gods he's good. I grabbed his head and forced him to deep throat me. "Oh yeah. Nico umh keep on sucking my cock!" 

He started to choke and I stopped but I kept grabing his hair. "Kiss me you slut." I commanded. 

He leaned in closer to me and kissed me. Oh his lips are so soft. I bit his lower lips and he let out a moan. I pulled his body and sat him down on my lap. I spread his legs and continued kissing him.

When we pulled away. He moved his hand to my hand and moved my hand to his zipper. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

He nodded and moaned as I opened up his zipper and pulled down his jeans. Leaving him on his boxers. He moved his hand from my chest to my abs then my cock and start to stroke it again.

I can't hold it anymore. I pinned him down on the bed and opened my clothes. I pulled down his boxers and ripped his shirt apart. He growled and punched me. 

I went down and started licking his nipples. He moaned. "Jase.. Jason! Gods! You're so good!" 

I stopped and grabbed a bottle of lube and some condoms. I spread the lube on my fingers. "Turn around my little Italian bitch!" I said.

He turned around until he was laying on his chest. I inserted my finger one by one inside Nico's ass. He moaned softly at each thrust. As I pulled out he moaned a little and groaned. 

I put on the condom and slowly insert my cock inside his ass. "Oh yeahh. You're so tight! Yeah shout my name bitch!"

He moaned loudly. Screaming up my name. "Jason! You're so big! Ahh! It won't fit! Please! Ahh!" He moaned as I inserted my dick deeper. 

A few moments kater I felt my come building up. My climax is about to come. I sped up my pace, Nico moaned louder and louder. He came in a few more thrust causing his ass to tighten. It feels so good. I thrusted some more until I came. 

We laid on the bed after that. I threw off the condom in the trash. "Okay. I'll go."

He kept breathing hardly. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't" I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Please leave kudos, comments and thoughts!
> 
> And I really hope you guys are still reading my fics even though I rarely post. School work are so tiring.


	14. Will 'Jake..'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened when Nico was doing it with Jason.  
> Will got so.. (uh how could I say it? You guys get what I mean) so he ran and found himself meeting with Jake Mason. 
> 
> This chapter will make Himeros start messing with Will too.

*Will*

He shadow-traveled away from me. Then just in a few minutes I heard Nico moaning Jason's name and how big his cock were.

He sounds like he's enjoying it. "Nico!" I cried as I banged the door. They couldn't hear me. I know. I heard Jason calling Nico a bitch and it made me angrier. I banged the door and yelled louder. Until I heard Nico moaning how good Jason was.

I took a step back and looked at the door. I murmured Nico's name multiple times as my tears leaked out. I turned around and ran. 

I don't know where I was running to but whatever. I kept running until I bumped to someone. I stumbled back before I fell to the ground. A groan got out from the person I bumped to. I looked over to see it was Jake Mason.

He stood up and reached out his hand to me and helped me up. "Thankyou.." I said. 

He nodded and gave me a smile. But the smile quickly dissapear and turned to a frown. Which I have no idea why. 

"Will? What's wrong?" He asked. 

I shook my head to tell him that nothing's wrong but he didn't bought it. "For real William. What's wrong? You can tell me."

I sighed and leaned closer to him. "Okay. But not here."

"My cabin? Usually there's no one there by this time of the day."

I nodded. I needed a private place. I don't beed the whole camp to know. And I certainly don't need the camp marking Nico a bitch because he had sex with Jason Grace.

We walked side by side as we went towards the Hephaestus Cabin. As we arrived it seems Jake was right. No one's there. We went in and we sat on a bed opposite of each other. 

"So.. What's wrong?"

I shut my mouth. I don't know if I should tell him or not. I wanted to tell him. Let out my emotions but part of me wanted to keep it.

"Will? What's wrong?" He asked again.

I took a deep breath before I explained what happened. About the whole Himeros thing and Aphrodite's advice. About the weird stuff happening. About what happened in Cabin One. 

He listened to me as I explained it. I cried my tears out and he wiped away the tears with his bare hands. I looked up at Jake and realized the distance between us. I could feel his breath on my face.and before I could think it through, he put a hand on my chin and pressed his lips to mine.

/break/

My eyes widened as our lips pressed to each other. I pulled out as my brain finished processing what just happened. I looked over at Jake who was looking at me his face burning red.

"I'm so sorry Will! I couldn't help myself!" 

My mouth opened a little but my voice didn't come out. Part of me wanted to kiss him again but the other part filled with guilt. My hand moved against my will. I grabbed Jake's collar and pulled him back for another kiss. The guilt came back but fuck that guilt. Nico enjoyed sex with Jason Grace anyway.

Jake pushed me and pinned me down on the bed. We continued kissing over and over again. I wrapped my arm around his neck and spread out my legs. Giving Jake to press himself on me. 

"Jake.." I moaned as he slid his tognue into my mouth. He continued kissing as he tried to remove my shirt. We broke the kiss for a moment to remove each other's shirts then we kissed again. A slight thought of Nico came as we kissed again. The guilt came again.

Jake ran his hand around my body and went down to my pants. He started unbuttoning it but I held his hand. 

"Don't Jake.. I can't.."

"Why?"

"You're not him.. You're not Nico.."

"Fuck that!" He yelled as he continued unzipping my pants. 

No. I don't want this. But this weird feeling came and I gave in. I let Jake slide down my pants and boxer making me fully naked. The feeling got stronger and I tried to resist again. 

/break/

A blinding light suddenly appeared and a figure appeared. "Well well. Looks like my plan worked."

I turned to look at the figure, it was clear now. A god. And I'm guessing it's Himeros. "Himeros." I growled.

"Having fun? Then I'll leave you to it!" He said before flashing out again.

"You! Coward! Get bak here!" I yelled but nothing. The god didn't cane back but the feeling got much more stronger.

I resisted harder but no use. My hand went to Jake's pants and started unzipping it then pulled it down. His cock popped out and gods it was big.

"Suck it" Jake ordered. I stared at the boner. It won't fit in my mouth, I'll choke. It won't fit in my ass, it'll rip my ass apart. Before I gave him a response he grabbed my head and pushed me down to suck his cock. It's too big. I try my best to not choke. 

Help me. I can't breathe. A few sucks he pulled my head and pressed our lips again. We pulled out and I breathed hardly. He pinned me down and inserted me missionary style. He went on rough from the start it hurts. 

"Yeah!" He moaned.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" I moaned. "It's too big! Aahh!"

"Deal with it bitch"

"It hurts!"

"Yeah! It hurts so bad! I'm gonna fuck you and fill your ass with my cum. I'll make sure you won't be walking for a month"

"Gods Jake!" I felt my face getting red. Gods the dirty talk.

He went on rougher and rougher each thrust. It got better and better as he thrusted. 

"Harder Jake! Harder!"

He thrusted harder it made moan loudly. Gods it felt good. Then he pulled out makibg me gasp. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He kept his mouth shut but he turned me around and forced my hips up. 

He inserted back his cock this time doggy style position. He pounded roughly as he moaned. 

"Yes! Jake!" I moaned loudly.

A few more thrust and I felt my cum building. 

"Jake I'm about to.."

"Do it. Cum for me. Cum. I wanna see you cum while I'm inside you. I wanna feel how tight your ass is when you're cumming"

"Oh gods! Jake please stop!"

"Do it." He whispered.

And with that I came. My come splurted out. Jake moaned in delight.

"Yeah! So tight! I'm going to come inside you!"

"Do it Jake! Cum inside me!"

He came inside me. I felt his hot liquid inside me. Gods it was good. I fell down on the bed and curled myself. Jake laid down next to me and put his hands around me.

"You know.. Even though we did this. Doesn't mean we're together" I whispered.

"I know. You're perfect with Nico. I just needed to feel how would it be with you."

"Shut up"

"Okay Solace."

We curled up to each other looking at each other. The guilt came back. I did it too. I had sex with Jake. I was as blamable as Nico. Nico..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.. The few chapters were POV's huh? What do you think? 
> 
> Do you like the POV's or the third person's sight? Cuz if it's better with POV's I think I'll change the rest in POV's


	15. Nico 'A Dangerously Handsome Boy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets a dangerously handsome french boy.

*Nico*

Salona, Italy

Nico, Will and Jason arrived at Salona around 6PM, so they decided to find a hotel and rest for the night. They'll find Cupid tomorrow.

Nico went out of the hotel to get some air. What happened the past few days really got into his mind. Himeros made his life complicated. 

He wandered around the place a little bit and looked around. The place was quiet but not too quiet. He found himself near a fountain.

He sat there for awhile and take his mind off of things. He breathed in and out. Then a black haired boy appeared next to him. He was looking at Nico with a devilish sexy smile. 

-what the hell?- Nico thought, he shifted away a little from the boy. The boy shifted again next to him. This is getting weird. 

"posso aiutarla?" Nico finally asked as he looked at the boy with a hint of annoyance.

"niente .. sei solo .. come potrei dire? carino" the boy said, he moved his hand so his hand touched Nico's. Which Nico pulled away.

"sto preso" Nico replied, he looked away from the boy. He was cute, yeah but he had a bad vibe from him. Other than that he had Will.

The boy looked at him, frowning. Somehow the words hurt him. "pourquoi les garçons mignons toujours prises?" The boy sighed.

Nico looked back at him, his eyes widened. Was that.. French? Well yeah French is like the most common language in Europe but it was kind of rare to find a teenager in Italy able to speak French perfectly.

Nico stood up to walk away from the boy, there's something really weird happening. And Nico isn't going to stick around to find out. 

The boy ran towards Nico and grabbed Nico's arm. "aspettare dispiace! Io non volevo offenderti!"

Nico ignored the boy and pulled his arm away from the boy. No touching. He walked back into the hotel and went straight back to his room. 

The boy looked at Nico, frowning. But then his frown turned into a grin. 

Nico laid himself on his bed and tried to shook the thought away. Somehow Will felt it. He sat down beside Nico and brushed Nico's hair.

"What's wrong babe?" Will whispered.

"Nothing.." 

"Really Nico. You thought I would fall for that? I'm your boyfriend Nico. I know when you're having problems."

"Well Himeros is the problem remember?"

"Yeah. But this isn't Himeros. I saw your face, you're worried. What's wrong?"

Nico sighed and looked over at Will. "I don't know why but there's a boy here and I got a bad feeling from him."

"It's okay Nico.. I'm here. I'll be there to protect you" Will said, kissing Nico's forehead then burying his face on Nico's hair.

"No. No. I don't mean he's a threat. But I got a bad feeling in my guts" Nico whispered.

"Well whatever it is I won't let him touch you. I'll protect you with all my live Nico di Angelo" Will said.

"Perhaps that's why I fell in love with you" 

"Now go to sleep. Doctor's orders"

"Okay doctor Solace" Nico yawned and closed his eyes. In just a matter of minutes Nico fell asleep.

/the next day/

"Rise and shine death boy" Will said as he shook nico awake.

"What time is it?" Nico yawned.

"Seven o'clock Italy time" Will said, still shaking Nico.

"Wake me up again at ten" Nico yawned aain as he pulled the bed cover over him.

They went on pulling the cover for about ten minutes. Nico won. He closed his eyes and ignored Will's yelling.

"Okay. Jason! Get me a bucket of cold water from the shower!" Will called out to Jason.

"Okay!" Jason called back.

"Wait what?" Nico mumbled, he opened hus eyes a little to peek and saw Jason bringing a bucket of water and gave it to Will.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Nico said, annoyed.

Nico saw Jason only in his jeans. He saw the sword wound he punched the other day, it was red from all the blood. "Jase?"

Jason looked over at Nico with a questioning look. "Yeah Nico? What's wrong?"

"Is.. Is it okay?" Nico pointed at the wound.

"Huh?" Jason looked at what was Nico pointing and saw his wound, it was red from all the blood that poured out. "Oh this? It's fine. No need to worry about, Nico" but that wasn't entirely true. It really wasn't anything to worry about but it hurts even though it wasn't so bad.

Nico stood up and walked towards Jason. "You know.. You don't need to act all strong and superman about it Jase.." Nico whispered. "I'm really sorry.."

"It's fine Nico. Really." Jason said as he pulled Nico for a hug. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great, here comes The Fault In Our Stars scene" Will said.

"What's the fault in our stars?" Nico asked. Looks like Will forgot Nico didn't know all about the modern world.

"It's a great book. Made by John Green. It tells the story about a girl fighting cancer. It's actually a love story too. They always say 'okay?' 'Okay'. Their okay is like their promise of always"

"I didn't know you were a fanboy Will?" Jason snickered.

"There's a lot of layers people haven't peeled off even my father." Will said.

The room went quiet for a while, but then they laughed. A little too wise for Will.

They went down to get breakfast. As they sat down, they talked about how they will talk to Cupid. Well until Nico spotted a certain boy walking in. 

"So, when we encounter him we have to blah blah blah blah" Jason said. Will nodded and looked at Nico.

"Uh.. I gotta go for a while" Nico said as he went toward the bathroom. Will and Jason looked at him as he walked away. as he arrived inside, he locked the door and looked at the mirror, he tried to calm himself. Confincing that he will be alright. 

"Nico di Angelo.." A voice said. Nico jumped and looked towards the source of the sound. The boy was inside. "Nico trying to escape me. How foolish. You know you can't." The boy said with a thick French accent.

"What do you want from me?!" Nico said, he took his stygian blade out and readied it. 

"You know what I want" the boy snapped his fingers and the blade disappeared. Nico backed away and tried to unlock the door, no luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who the boy is?? ;;)
> 
> Translates: (took it from google translate so sorry if it's wrong)  
> posso aiutarla? - can I help you?  
> niente .. sei solo .. come potrei dire? carino - nothing.. you're just.. how could I say it? cute  
> sto preso - I'm taken
> 
> pourquoi les garçons mignons toujours prises? - why are the cute boys always taken? (Okay sorry for the lack of grammar, English is not the main language of my country)
> 
> aspettare dispiace! Io non volevo offenderti! - wait sorry! i didn't mean to offend you!
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long to make! And I think this wasn't so good since my brain wasn't functioning properly because of school.
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughts


	16. Nico 'Blood Red'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be Jason and Will's bonding time

Getting locked in a bathroom with some weird but good looking half Italian half French boy isn't part of Nico's plan. And neither is being pinned on the wall. 

"Let me go you son of a!" Nico shouted. He started resisting but still he couldn't escape.

The boy leaned closer to Nico and kissed him forcefully. He forced his tongue to open up Nico's lips. Nico hufted and groaned, trying to push him away. The boy was strong enough though. 

"Stop it.." Nico moaned as the boy started to bite his neck. Nico was enjoying it a little bit. But other than pleasure he felt the pain. The boy bit him too hard. Sexy but hurtful. 

The boy pulled over and looked at Nico. "You want this Nico. Say it. Just say it." The boy whispered with his thick French accent. "Maybe we can have some fun, right here right now. My cock and your ass."

Nico moaned at the thought. "Shut up! I don't want you or your big cock. I don't care about how cute and good looking you are. Get over it!"

"You want this Nico" the boy said, trailing his fingers from Nico's chest down towards his bulge. "I'll be making you scream today."

"Stop it!" Nico shouted, he pushed the boy away. The boy just grinned and walked back to Nico. Nico tried to open up the door again but no luck. He wanted to shadow travel away but the light was too bright, he can't. "Please.. Don't" he pleaded.

The boy looked at Nico with a wicked grin. Somehow the color of his eyes changed. First it was brown, hazel bron. Then it change into blood red. But changed back a few seconds later. 

The boy opened up his shirt, revealing a sexy perfectly formed six pack. Looking at it made Nico started to drool a little. "God damn it." Nico said, his eye wide open.

"You like what you see?" The boy said, he pressed his body to Nico's. "It's not the only perfect thing my body has. You wanna see?"

Nico wanted to yell about how crazy the boy was. But tempted to see what was he hiding in store. He didn't realize it but his head shook in an approving gesture.

The boy grinned and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid it down. Nico could see the big size the boy had through the shape from the the boxers and it was still flaccid. The boy stripped down again and finally his pride was exposed. 

"Now suck it." The boy commanded. 

"No." Nico said. "I should have not said I wanted to see your dick. I am not sucking it."

"Well too bad. It's too late to change your mind." The boy replied. Before Nico could reply, the boy quickly grabbed Nico's head and pushed it down until Nico was kneeling before him. "Suck it. Suck this monster."

"No. I've said it before. I'm not sucking it!" Nico shouted. 

"Then I'll have to force you." The boy said, he kneeled down and pressed his lips to Nico's. Nico didn't open his. But the boy pushed his tongue and broke into Nico's mouth. His tongue explored Nico's mouth and succeeded to make Nico moan. 

The kiss went on and weakened Nico's leg. He fell down and laid on the floor as the boy continued kissing him. The kiss went on until both of them couldn't hold it anymore. They released the kiss and grasped for air. The boy didn't took long enough though. He quickly flipped Nico's body until he was laying on his chest, while the boy spread his legs and grabbed Nico's head. 

While Nico was trying to catch his breath the boy shoved his head until his dick was inside Nico's mouth. "Yeah Nico. Suck it up" the boy said, panting. Slowly he pulled and pushed Nico's head up and down his cock then it went faster and faster. "Oh yeahh!!"

"Nico? You in there?" A voice called from outside. Sounded like Jason. He tried to open the door but no luck. "What the hell?!"

"Looks like your boyfriend is coming for your rescue." The boy said, pulling Nico's head. Nico was out of breath, all the cock sucking didn't give him a chance to breath. 

"He.." Nico breathed hardly. "Is not my boyfriend, you--" Nico tried to say.

"Nico? Nico! Open this door!" Another voice called. Nico sighed in relief, it was Will's. He tried to open it up but cannot. "Nico!"

"Will!" Nico shouted back. "Hel--" Nico said, but was stopped by the boy's lips. His body was too weak to even push him off.

That was when Will and Jason barged into the bathroom, knocking down the door. While Nico and the boy was in the middle of the kiss. 

The boy released the kiss and took a look at Jason and Will. "Jason Grace, son of Zeus. And Will Solace.. Son of Apollo, and Nico's boyfriend."

"Help.. Me.." Nico said, weakly. Then fainted.

"Nico!" Will shouted as he ran towards Nico, Jason following him. The boy stood up and put on his clothes he walked away. "What did you do?!" Will shouted angrily. He looked back but the boy was already gone. "Who the hell is that?!"

"Don't know.. Could be a demigod, could be a god." Jason said. 

Will looked back at Nico who was lying on ground. He grabbed Nico's hand. "I'm so sorry Nico." His tears leaked out. He picked Nico up and brought him back to their room. Jason following him.

/in the room/

"Who was that? How could he do this to Nico?" Will said while moving around the room. He was clearly worried. Nico was lying on the bed, his heart beat was slow and his face and lips were paler than usual.

"I don't know.." Jason whispered. "But judging by this.. He has issues with Nico."

"Well of course he has issues with Nico! He tried to suffocate him! He's trying to kill him!" Will shouted angrily. 

"Calm down Will, Nico's going to be okay." Jason said.

"How could I be calm? He's suffering! All his life he was suffering! He was alone! He had high expectations on Percy Jackson but ended up heart broken by the broken promise! He became dark because of the pain! He got trapped inside a fucking bronze jar damn it! And now he's being played around like a ball by some sex god. He almost died!" Will yelled again, his tone gettibg harsher and harsher every sentence.

"Will.. I know you're worried about Nico. But you yelling around and gettibg angry won't help him at all. You should calm down. Then when Nico wakes up we can go find Cupid and maybe finish this mess." Jason said.

"Okay.." Will said breathing in and out slowly and deep. He sat down and looked at Nico who was asleep and trailed his hand on Nico's face. 

"He's going to be okay." Jason said, patting Will's back. "Okay?"

"Okay.."

The rest of the day was spent with them inside the room. Jason watching the television all day long while Will took care of Nico. Will checked Nico's temperature and breathing every once in a while. 

"Nico.." Will said, giving a kiss on Nico's forehead. 

"Will.." A reply. After hours waiting finally a reply. Will looked at Nico with wide eyes. 

"Nico?" Will said, softly. But then he realized Nico was mumbling his name on his sleep. He's not awake yet. It crushed Will's heart somehow.

"Will. You need to eat." Jason said, opening a book of menu for room service.

"I'm not hungry." Will replied.

"Will. I know you're worried about him. But you starving and getting sick won't help him. And I know he won't be happy if he wakes up and found you sick." Jason said

Will nodded and sat down next to Jason. He looked over at the menu. He wasn't in the mood for eating, but his stomach was rumbling. There were many choices of food. They have spaghetti, pizza, salad, steak, burgers and others.

"I think I'll just have the spaghetti fetuccine.. And orange juice" Will said

"Okay. Now you go lie yourself down and get some rest. Watch some shows or something." Jason said. "I'll order."

"Okay.." Will said, he led down on the bed next to Nico and looked at Nico again before changing the channels to Fox Movies. Somehow the film that played was Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. 

"Percy Jackson eh?" Jason said. "Yeah.. I think it's weird. How could they make the story exactly like what happened to us?" 

"Don't know. Maybe one of us demigods wrote it into a book and published it?" Will shrugged. "Creepy."

"Yeah. How bout we change it before it gets any weirder?" Jason offered.

"Yeah. We should." Will replied, he picked up the remote and changed the channel this time it's disney. The show.. Hercules.

It was on the part where Hercules tried to eat Zeus' lightning bolt. 

"Did Hercules really did that?" Will asked. "And didn't you tried to eat a stapler?"

"Maybe.. I don't know." Jason said. "And yeah. I tried to eat it once. Must be a family thing to eat dangerous stuff" 

"Perhaps" Will said and they both laughed, they continued watching the film. When the room service came Will stayed and watched while Jason opened the door.

"Holy Hades Jason! Look at Hades!" Will yelled, he tried to hold his laughter.

"What? Hades? Let me look!" Jason said, running to see what Hades looked like in the animated version. "Whaa? He has hair made of fire? That's so not true."

"But it's funny." Will said, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Don't be like that Will. That's you future father in law." Jason teased. 

"Oh come on. We don't know what the fates have in store for us. We might broke up you know. Not that I would want that to happen."

"Okay. Shall we continue watching?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

After about an hour the movie ended and Jason looked at the film schedule. Next was Finding Nemo. "This is like Percy's favorite movie."

"Yeah?" 

"He remembers all the details. He watched it at least ten times a week." Jason said.

"Ookay?" Will replied. "He really loves it eh? Since it is about fishes."

"Perhaps." Jason said and they both laughed, watching the film together while eating. Will kept checking on Nico too though. At least Nico was starting to alm down now. His breathing was slowing down and his face wasn't as pale as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is boring and kind of weird I'm really sorry. My head is hurting because of all the homework. 
> 
> Btw I'm sorry for hurting Nico! I just felt like this chapter needed it
> 
> Leave kudos, comments and thoughts!


	17. Nico 'Surprise! It's The Boy Again!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Cupid but something will happen so.. Just read :D

Nico woke up and found himself lying on the bed with Will and Jason on each side of him. Will on his left Jason on his right. "Umhh" Nico groaned. That made Will woke up. 

"Nico? You're awake!" Will said, pulling Nico in for a hug. The warmness Will gave made Nico relax. "You're cold." Will whispered.

"Don't I always?" Nico asked.

Will shook his head in disagreement. "No no. That's not what I meant. You're cold cold. Like colder than usual." Nico gave Will a questioning look and put his own hand on his forehead to check it himself. Nico looked back at Will and shook his head. "You can't check your temperature with your hands." Will said.

"How then?" Nico asked. He leaned closer to Will and started to touch Will's chest. "Tell me doctor Solace." Nico whispered.

"Just trust me Nico. You're cold. You were out of air yesterday." Will said.

"I want you to tell me how." Nico said. He trailed his hand down from Will's chest to his stomach. 

"I don't think that's what you want sweetie." 

"Then tell me.." Nico whispered, this time he added a seducing tone in it. "Tell me what I want.."

"Not here.." Will whispered. Nico moved his legs and placed it on Will's thigh. He mumbled a few words but Will could only her one clearly. I want you. Will pushed Nico off softly and looked at him. "Jason's here Nico. We can't."

"Not even for me?" Nico whispered. "He's a heavy sleeper Will. He won't wake up on us."

"Your moaning and screaming are louder than you think Nico. Lou Ellen told me she heard you moaning my name when we had sex in your cabin. And by the way.. When you were raped by Percy I heard your moans from the lake." Will said.

"Oh come on Will. I can quiet up a little." Nico said, he went to Will's neck. Will could feel Nico's breath on his neck. Nico trailed his hand further down to Will's pants. "You're already hard Will. Come on.. I know you want me"

Will grabbed Nico's arm. "D-don't Nico."

Nico unzipped Will's pants with one hand while the other held Will's chin as Nico pulled Will for a kiss. His hand went down and down until he touched something hard. "Take me Will.." Nico said between kisses. 

"Fuck you Nico." Will said "I'm making sure you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Prove it. Prove me how hard you can bang me."

Will removed his clothes and within seconds he was already naked. "You asked for it." He quickly removed Nico's clothes then Nico went on top of him. Will went to Nico's neck and started nibbling it causing Nico to moan. 

"Will.." Nico gasped. He moved his hips around until he could feel Will's cock rubbing his ass. 

"Suck it." Will whispered. "And do it good. Because it will be your only lube this time."

Nico nodded and went down to Will's cock and started sucking it. He played the cack around making Will moan. He went on and on until Will stoped him. 

Without warning Will pulled Nico up and inserted his boner into him. Nico moaned loud. "You like that?" Will whispered. Nico just nodded as Will pushed Nico's hips down.

Nico moved his hips up and down, slowly then faster and faster. He moaned loudly in delight each time Will's cock found his prostate. "Oh gods Will!"

They changed positions a few times. Will kept up his pace, it made the bed shook. Nico moaned louder and louder. "Nico!" Will moaned.

"Will.. Will.. Will!" Nico moaned louder.

"What the fuck?" A yawn. The two looked at Jason who was slowly waking but they disn't stop. When Jason was fully conscious he stared at Will and Nico and shook his head. "Really Solace?"

"What the hell Grace? He asked me to do it. Don't blame me because I accepted." Will said. He went to Nico's chest and began playing with Nico's nipples. Nico couldn't help but moaned again. 

"You know what? I'll just ignore you two and watch the television." Jason said turning his attention to the television and turning it on.

The moans didn't stop they kept getting louder and louder. Jason started to get an arousal himself but he tried to hide it. Bad effort though because Nico realized it and moaned a delicious hot one to bust Jason out. "Deeper Will! Fuck me harder!" He moaned loudly.

'Fuck' Jason thought. Nico's moaning really got him hard. He needed to let it out so he stood up and walked to the bathroom which was what Nico wanted. "Will.." Nico half whispered half moan. 

"Yes?" Will asked.

"Would you hate it if I wanted to help Jason with his arousal?" Nico whispered hotly.

"Why?"

Nico rolled his eyes, it was a bit hard though since Will was still slamming his prostate hard. "Because he's" Nico moaned. "He's having an arousal because of us" 

"I meant why would I hate it if you wanted a threesome?" Will said, giving his boyfriend a grin. "But it would mean us getting out of bed and this position is too great."

"Good point." Nico said. "Grace!" He meant it as a shout but it came out as a moan.

Nico could hear the blond say 'fuck' even though the voice was little. "A little busy here Nico!" Jason said.

"I don't care! Come here!" Nico said, once again it went out as a moan.

It didn't took a minute for Jason to pull back his pants and walked out the bathroom to see the two still having sex and moaning each other's name.

"What do you two want? To record it for you?" Jason asked "Not gonna happen guys ever."

"Of course not!" Will said.

"Then what? I've got stuff to take care of" Jason said. Yeah stuff. His boner. 

"Come here" Nico pleaded. 

Jason rolled his eyes and walked towards Nico. "What?" He said. Nico didn't reply though instead his hands did all the job. He quickly unzipped Jason's pants and pulled it down while being fucked hard. "What the fuck Nico!" Jason said, his face getting red.

"Oh come Grace. I know you're hard." Nico said, seductively. He pointed at Jason's arousal. "Come join." 

Jason looked at Will awkwardly but was surprised because he was given a nod by the other blond. Jason neared Nico and Nico quickly grabbed his cock and began stroking it.

"Don't just stand there. Get on the bed." Nico whispered to Jason. Jason obeyed and went on the bed and sat next to Nico. Nico continued the stroking before he replaced his hands with his mouth. 

"Fuck." Jason moaned. He grabbed Nico's head and moved it up and down slowly.

It took a while but Will finally came which lead the two to finish the job alone. "Will can't you do another round?" Nico said. 

Will smiled but shook his head. "I can but I think Jason wants his turn." He looked at Jason who was starring at him and gave him a wink. "Just one rule Grace. You hurt him I swear I'll put poison in your medicine each time you went to te infirmary." Will said which made Jason glare at him, a little fear in his eyes. "Just kidding. Nico would cut my balls if I did."

"I don't think I'd cut them" Nico said. 

"Yeah if you cut them who would give you the pleasure of filling your sex crave?" Will said teasingly.

"Maybe Jason could? Oh wait you've got Piper though. Or Percy? He might have been a jerk and raped me but gods dare I say it. He's good." Nico said earning a gasp from the two. "I had to say it. I dared myself."

"Save all the drama, drama queen." Will said.

"Never." Nico said "And then there's Connor." 

"Connor? Connor Stoll?" Jason and Will said together.

"No. Connor Franta. Of course Connor Stoll!" Nico said rolling his eyes.

"Wow Nico I didn't realize you've got so many.." Will said.

"Oh come on Will you know The one I want most is you. But maybe I can try Percy out if he decided to break up with Annabeth." Nico said, giving a wicked smile to Will. 

"Well enough talking." Jason said. "Get ready for round two"

"Make me unable to walk for a week Jase. Hear that?" Nico said.

"Bad idea. We still need to meet Cupid anyway." Jason said.

"Fine." 

The sex didn't last long though. Just a few thrust and they both came.

\--

Later that noon the three went out the hotel and went to Cupid's place. As they arrived the god revealed himself and looked at Nico. "Nico di Angelo. Didn't thought you would actually come here."

"Well I don't like it but I need answers." Nico said.

"Yeah I know. The problem caused by my brother right? The sex craze that's been going on in your life." Cupid said, grinning.

"Yup. That's the one. Saves time from explaining. Now how to stop it?" Nico asked. 

"I'm not going to give you your answers if you keep giving me that attitude." Cupid said.

"I'll choose my attitude while I'm talking thankyou very much." Nico said.

"If only you know that the spell Himeros used could affect gods too." Cupid said, giving Nico a wicked smile.

"What?" Nico asked, his eyes opened wide.

"The spell. It affects gods so I won't be surprised if some gods come knocking on your door and suddenly rape you." Cupid said.

"My dad won't let that happen." Nico said.

"He'll be affected too you know. But he wont do anything to you. You know. Father son thing." 

"Shit. Tell how to stop this" Nico growled.

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen" 

"Look Cupid. I didn't come here and got harrassed by some half French half Italian boy to get nothing." Nico said. "So I suggest you tell me before things get ugly."

"You've met the boy?" Cupid said.

"Oh yeah I did."

"So you didn't think he was way cuter and hotter than you boyfriend right now?"

"Oh. He was cuter he was hot but I'm choosing Will." Nico said.

"Hmm.. He was just trying to get you you know Nico." Cupid said, smiling.

"So? I don't care. Now tell me how to stop this god damned spell!"

"Just do me one favor" Cupid said.

"I am not doing any quest." Nico said.

"It's not a quest." 

"What then?"

"I want you to get laid with the boy." Cupid said.

"What?!" Nico, Will and Jason said together.

"Hell no. I am not selling my own body." Nico said.

"Well then. It means you won't get anything from me so bye bye."

"I don't even know where he is." Nico said. 

"That won't be a problem." Cupid said, he grinned and looked at Nico as he revealed his eyes. His blood red eyes. The blood red Nico saw in the bathroom.

"You're? Him?" Nico said. He took a few steps back.

"Bingo!" Cupid said as he flashed and turned into the boy. The same brown eyes, the same black hair, the same body and face. "So? What would it be? Do we have a deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. How was it guys? Do you like it? 
> 
> Comments gives me live guys! :*


	18. Nico 'I Need Answers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone made a special appearence here. Nico takes the deal with Cupid..
> 
> Gotta warn you though.. This chapter might be a little surprising.
> 
> Read readd!! :D

"So? How will it be?" Cupid said. "I'm giving you one chance. Once you say no I won't change my mind."

Nico looked at Cupid. Anger and fear filled inside him. Cupid just wanted to use him. He'll get the answer but he'll sell himself to the god he hated the most.

"Nico." Will said, touching his shoulder. "You don't have to do this. We can find another way."

"But.." Nico said, his tears started leaking out. "I can't handle this. If he has the answers to stop this.. It means I have to."

"I'm waiting" Cupid said.

Nico looked at Cupid then back at Will, he pulled a deep breath and let it out. "I have to do this."

Will's heart ached. The thought of having his boyfriend sell himself to save his own life hurts. It was hard but he nodded. "Okay."

Nico tune to see Cupid and nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Perfect!" Cupid said. "Come here. I know just the place!"

Nico walked towards Cupid not knowing what will happen next. Which was Cupid pulling him down and pinned him on the ground. Cupid looked at Will and Jason. "You two dare make a move to disturb us I'll make sure my brother doesn't stop his spell."

The fear in Nico's eyes became bigger. He was being pinned in the open. "We're doing it here?" He asked.

"Yup. Where your boyfriend and your secret admirers could see." Cupid said.

"Secret admirer?" Jason and Will looked at each other. "You mean Jason?" Will stared at Jason. "You like Nico?"

Jason looked away and sighed. "I can't.. I can't talk about it. Not now"

Cupid looked at Will still having Nico under him. "I said admirers. There's another one."

"Who? We're the only one here." Will said.

"You might think that." Cupid sighed and yelled. "You can stop hiding now." He looked over at behind Will and Jason. He leaned closer to Nico and whispered. "You'll be surprised by what you're about to see Nico dear."

"Who are you talking to?" Will yelled back. "There's no one he-" he started to say but was stopped by someone who walked out behind Will and Jason showing himself. "What the fuck?"

Nico move his head to see a familiar figure and blade. "Percy?" He said surprised, his eyes widened. The boy raised the sword and readied himself.

"Get away from him." The green-eyed boy said. "Or I swear I'll make your igor drop all over this ruins."

"Percy. No." Nico said. "Don't"

"Let him go!" Percy shouted.

"Percy!" Nico shouted back angrily "Let him do this! He's got answers to stop this mess!"

Percy stared at Nico. "Nico.. Please don't. Don't make me regret breaking up with Annabeth." Percy said. "I've got a bad feeling and I rushed going here."

Nico gulped. Percy broke up with Annabeth? Oh no it's his fault. It's all his fault. He made this happen. The tought cracked his heart. "Please, Percy. Please. If you really care. Let him do this."

Percy's heart sank deep as he heard the word went out of Nico's mouth. Riptide returned it's form to a pen and he put it in his pocket. He looked at Cupid and Nico as Cupid opened his clothes and forced Nico out of his.

Cupid went down to Nico's neck and started biting it roughly causing him to moan. "F-fuck!"

Jason, Will and Percy just looked at them holding the pain their hearts felt. They needed to let Nico to do this. To fix this mess.

Nico couldn't move his body. The feeling Cupid made him feel got him weak. Cupid moved from Nico's neck to his lips and started kissing while his hands played around Nico's nipples. This was nothing he ever felt before. Not with Will, not with Jason, not with Percy.

As Cupid removed his lips Nico tried to catch his breath and wrap his arms aroud Cupid's neck. Cupid moved his hands from Nico's nipples down to his thighs. He raised his hips and forcefully entered Nico. It made Nico screamed in pain.

"Yeah. Feel that Nico? It's my godly cock inside you. Feels good doesn't it?" Cupid said, seductively. But that wasn't what Nico was feeling. It doesn't feel good at all. It hurts. For now anyway.

"Damn you Cupid." Percy said. "You're hurting him!" Percy moved towards them but was stopped by Will.

"Don't." Will said. He looked at Percy sharply in the eyes and he nodded.

Cupid moved his hips quickly, sliding his cock in and out Nico. "Fuck! It hurts! Cu-Cupid!"

"You'll be pleasured soon enough." Cupid said as he continued thrusting in and out of Nico. He kissed Nico on the mouth as they fucked.

Nico's body became limp the longer tey fucked and let go of his holding on to Cupid. His muscles hurt so much. He had to leave it to Cupid.

"I can't.. I can't.." Nico said weakly. Cupid didn't hear it though. He kept thrusting hardly. Not long Cupid came inside Nico and Nico's consciousness went away.

"Nico! Ni-" was the last thing he heard before going unconscious.

The next thing he knew, he was on the bed back in the hotel. Percy sitting next to him. Percy touched Nico's face and stared at him. "You're awake. I was so worried!"

"I'm fine Percy." Nico said, giving Percy a weak smile. He tried to get up but his muscles wouldn't obey. He fell back to the bed.

"Don't try to move Nico. Your muscles are numb from your sex with Cupid." A voice said. Will came out of the bathroom and sat next to Percy. "How are you feeling?"

"What? What happened? Did Cupid tell how to stop the spell?" Nico asked.

"Nico." Will started to say.

"No. I want to know now. I want all of this to stop."

Will looked at Percy after he gained a nod he opened up his mouth. "He did." He seemed troubled while saying it.

"How?" Nico asked.

The two looked at each other while Nico stared at them. Percy breathed in slowly and finally said. "All he said was.. That he couldn't stop the spell but you could. You don't need a spell to counter it but.."

"But?"

"You have to figure it out yourself."

"What? How? How am I supposed to figure out something that I don't know a thing about?" Nico yelled.

"This..

_Every day and night you'll meet trouble_

_Even the gods will not be able to help you_

_The loved and the lover will fight for love_

_An army of lovers can break the spell_

I don't know what it means.."

Nico stared at Percy wide eyes. "What in Hades does that mean?"

"None of us does." Will said. "But I think it's a prophecy."

"Don't tell me I have to go on a quest." Nico groaned. "This is already torturing enough. I don't need some quest to add the weight."

"I don't think it's a quest." Percy said. Which got the attention of Will and Nico. "Well maybe. I don't know."

"Ughh. Whatever. I need some rest." Nico said. He closed his eyes but his stomach grumbled. "Is there any food?"

"Jason's outside buying food. He should be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Will stood up and went out of the room. Leaving Nico and Percy alone. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I got this feeling in my chest saying you're in trouble. I can't leave it." Percy said, he looked at Nico and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you. You've had a crush on me but.."

"Percy.. It's the past. Can you please forget it? I'm not mad at you." Nico said weakly. "Did you really break up with Annabeth?"

"Yeah.." Percy said.

"Why? You two are perfect together."

Percy sighed and looked at Nico. "I don't feel it between us anymore.. The feeling I used to have for her. My feelings for you are what I'm feeling now."

"No.. No Percy. You're saying that just because you're under a spell. You don't mean that" Nico said.

"I mean it. I mean every word I said to you. I'm sorry. And I love you." Percy said, he leaned closer to Nico and opened up his lips. Their lips touched and went on for a while. "That's the proof"

Nico was speechless now. Percy just kissed him. What was e supposed to believe now? Part of him wanted to believe it was real but part of him knew it was wrong. Percy's under a spell this is not real. He had Will. What will happen if Will found out?

"Hey! Jason's here!" Will said cheerfully as he entered the room with some shopping bags full of food. He gave the food to everyone and sat next to Nico. "You okay?"

Nico nodded weakly. Jason went in the room and looked at Nico. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts. I can't move my body but I'll live" Nico said, letting out a smile.

"Well at least you're fine." Jason said.

Fine wasn't the right thing to say right now. Will is his boyfriend. Percy broke up with Annabeth and just kissed him. Jason's secretly in love with him. Who knows what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to make Percabeth break up okay! I promise I'll make them get back together!
> 
> And I an't make a prophecy so...
> 
> Comments give me live guys! (The positive ones lol)


	19. Nico 'Boy On Fire'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's coming back

The next morning was a little bit annoying for Nico. Jason and Percy kept debating eaither to watch Finding Nemo or something. Will was quiet lying down next to Nico. It's kid of a torture since he can't move his body to get away from this.

Eventually Percy won. They watched Finding Nemo, Nico just laid there and watch the film while Will stroke his hair. Percy stared at the TV like it could flash away if he looked away. Jason, he rolled his eyes and laid next to Percy. 

"This film is kind of interesting" Nico whispered to Will. When the scene was about Nemo swimming towards the boat he turned his hea to Will. "What's going to happen at the little clownfish? I got a bad feeling about this." 

Percy quickly jumped in. "He's going to be catched by some divers. Then his father is going to try and follow the boat. then he'll meet Dory." He looked at Nico who was looking at him a little bit surprised. 

"Spoiler alert!" Nico said. He rolled his ees and returned his attention to the film, ignoring Percy's stare. "Hey, Will." Nico whispered.

"Yes? What is it Nico?" Will asked.

Nico tried to sit straight up and lean on Will, it hurts but at least not as painful as yesterday. "Do you think we can stop this spell?" Nico asked.

"Of course Nico." Will said. "There's always a way. And I promise we'll end this okay?"

'But what if.. When this spell wore off you won't feel the same thing again? What if what you're feeling right now is just part of the spell?' Nico thought to himself. He circled his arm around Will's and rested his head on Will's shoulder. 

The movie ended, Percy groaned. "It's over! Let's watch it again!" 

"No!" Nico, Will and Jason said altogether. 

"But.. But.." Percy stammered. "Why?? It's fun!"

"If you're going to watch it again I'm going out to buy food. Will you want something?" Jason said. He walked out of the room, waiting for an answer. Will kissed Nico and stood up, following Jason. "I'm coming with you!"

After the two left, Percy didn't re watch te film. Instead he laid next to Nico and smiled like he was being possessed. "We're alone again."

Nico looked at Percy and rolled his eyes. "So? Do I pook like I care Percy?"

Percy closed in to Nico and put his hands on Nico. "Can't we have a little fun? They won't be back here for about thirty minutes."

"No Percy we can't." Nico huffed. He pulled up his covers and pretended to sleep. Percy didn't give up though, he opened up the covers and started to massage Nico. "Percy, what in Hades are you doing?"

Percy smile at Nico and continue the massage. "It's called a massage Nico. It's for relaxing your muscles."

"Stop it Percy." Nico said. "This wrong. Really wrong."

"Not according to me Nico. I know what I feel." Percy said as he pulled Nico closer to him. "I want you Nico."

Nico turned his back and looked at Percy. The pain came back and he held his shoulder. Percy tried to touch him but was met with Nico's glare. "If you touch me.." Nico growled. "I might be in pain Percy but I still can slap your face hard."

Percy looked down and shrugged. Nico looked at him and somehow guilt overwhelmed him. "I'm sorry." Nico said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. But Perce we can't. You're under a spell. What you're feeling right now is fake. You have to accept it."

"I can't" Percy said so low Nico couldn't hear. "So. What do you want to watch now?" Percy continued trying to change the subject.

Nico looked back at the TV. "Up to you." Nico said. Percy opened up the schedule of the shows. The next one was The Hunger Games. "THG? I think I've heard about it. It was adapted from a book right?" Nico asked.

"I don't know Nico." Percy said. "Let's watch it. Leo once mentioned this when we were in Olympia." The word Leo made the room quiet. The two wondered where the small Latino boy was.

"Let's not talk about that and just enjoy the movie." Nico said, patting the empty space next to him. Percy took that as an offer and sat beside Nico.

They were on the part where Katniss volunteered for tribute in trade of his sister Prim when Will and Jason got in. The two brought some snacks. Jason walked in and looked at the screen. "The Hunger Games? Remembers me of.." He said. His expression dropped as he sat down on the bed Will following him.

"Please don't talk about it. It's something we should move on about. I'm sure he would want us to do that." Nico said.

Jason looked at Nico and nodded. "Yeah."

The scene now was when Katniss and Peeta on the carriages with the fire dress. Nico looked outside the window and saw something flying on the horizon. "Is that?" Nico mumbled to himself. "Impossible."

"Did you say something Nico?" Percy asked. Jason and Will turned their attention to Nico who was still staring out the window.

"Impossible. It can't be." Nico mumbled again. Nico turned his head to see the other three and returned his attention back to the window. The flying thing was starting to land somewhere near the outskirts of town.

Nico looked back again at the other three. "What's wrong?" Will asked. He moved to look outside the window then back at Nico. "There's nothing there."

"We have to go to the outskirts now." Nico said.

Jason looked at him surprised. "Like, right now right now?" He asked which got a nod from Nico. "Why?"

"We just have to! Come on!" Nico said. "If you three don't want to I'll go there alone."

"You are not shadow-traveling!" Percy, Jason and Will said altogether. They looked at wach other with surprise then back to Nico. "We can go but how about you?" Will said.

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can still move my legs. They're not as painful as yesterday. I should be fine." Nico said. "You guys need an Italian to guide you guys anyway right? So let's go"

The four went out of their room and went to the lobby. They went out the hotel and searched for a taxi. "alla periferia" Nico said to the driver as they got in one.

The driver nodded and started driving towards the outskirts. Nico couldn't seat quietly during the trip. His heart was beating loud. If what he thought was true then he's alive.

When they arrived there they paid the taxi and walked around. They split up. Nico walked fast being cautious while he looked around. After looking aroud without any luck Nico sat down on the ground and sighed. "Just my imagination.." Nico said.

"What are you doing?" A girl suddenly popped next to Nico. Nico looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Just thought somebody I knew was here so me and my friends went here." Nico replied. The girl smiled as she leaned closer to Nico. "Uhm. Sorry. I don't do girls."

The girl laughed. "Don't worry Nico di Angelo. I know."

Nico backed away a little. "How did you know my name?"

The girl laughed and smiled at Nico. "I can't believe you couldn't recognize a goddess whe you see one." She said.

"Wait. You're.. Calypso?" Nico asked. "But how? You're supposed to be in Ogygia. How could you get out?"

"I had some help." Calypso said. 

"Calypso! Festus is going to need some rest so do you mind if we stay here for a day?" A familiar voice said. Nico turned his back to look who was it.

Nico's eyes widened as he looked at te source of the voice. "L-L-Leo?" Nico said stammering. 

"Nico?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alla periferia - to the outskirts
> 
> This chapter wasn't very good. I'm sorry!
> 
> Leave comments! They give me live!


	20. Will 'Don't You Dare To Try Anything'

Will was walking with Percy alone while Jason took the other way. He looked at Percy with a frown on his face. "Perce." He said suddenly, breaking the quietness.

"Yes?" Percy asked, he looked at Will with an eyebrow raised. 

"I know." Will said his tone was a little harsh. "I know you like Nico. I don't think it's just the spell that's messing with your head. There's a little bit of sparks in your heart each time you're with him. That's the real feelings you had for him. So just remember this. You don't really like him and don't you dare try anything to get close to him. I'm pretty sure he still have feelings for you."

Percy stopped his steps and looked at Will. "For your information I broke up with Annabeth. I'm pretty sure I like Nico. And that's the proof." Percy said. "And I will try to get close with him. Maybe I'll sleep with him."

Will grabbed Percy's collar and pulled him close. "Listen this and listen good. If you dare rape my boyfriend I will make sure your testicles are ripped off you won't be able to produce any sperm." Will said. "Are we clear?"

Percy gave Will a defying glance and smiled. "Crystal." He said. Will released him and walked away. "But what if he begged me to get in his pants?" 

Will ignored him and continued walking away. The thought floated in his mind. What if.. He'd do that? No. No. Positive thinking. He wouldn't do that. Would he? Don't know. Percy smiled devilishly as he walked the opposite way of Will's.

Will walked around trying to find Nico. The dark-haired boy wandered off himself quickly as if his legs hasn't been sore from the start. He saw something shining from the distance and walked towards it.

The shine became much brighter as he got near it. Will was being blocked by some bushes as he got there. He opened it up and his mouth fell open as he saw what was waiting there.

A familiar dragon. Automaton dragon actually laying on the ground, he looked like he was being turned off. "Festus?" Will whispered. The moment he said that the dragon awakened and creaked loudly. It neared Will and opene it's mouth once again. "Festus! It's Will! I'm a friend of Leo's!" Will said as he stepped back. He fell down as he stumbled upon a rock.

Will closed his eyes as he waits for what will happen. He's done for, this is it the end. After a minute of nothing he opened back his eyes. Festus was still there looking at him but didn't do anything. Will stood up and once again neared Festus. He sticked out his hand to touch Festus but the dragon made a creaking sound making him pull back his hand.

"Will? Are you okay? What happened? I saw you going here and heard a roar." Jason yelled as he jumped in and looked at Will. The moment he realized that Will wasn't going to answer he looked at what was Will looking at. "Oh my fucking gods! Festus?"

The dragon turned it's attention from Will to Jason. It went away to Jason leaving Will standing there frozen. Festus laid his head near Jason as the boy sticked out his hand. 

"Hey buddy. You still remember me?" Jason said as he brushed Festus's head. "How did you get here?" He looked at Will who was starting to calm down and gave him a 'I don't know' look.

"That's because someone came back." A voice said from behind them. Will and Jason looked back to see Nico, Leo and some other girl. "What's up enchiladas? Miss me?" Leo said.

Jason rushed to Leo and gave him a big hug making the small boy laugh. Just a few seconds after Percy came in. "What is happening here?" He said. He looked at Jason and the boy he was hugging. Jason released the hug and Percy knew who it was. "Whoa. Leo? Like our bro Leo? He's here?" He said. He went to them and gave Leo a hug.

Will walked to Nico and held his hand. "Now I know why you want us to go here. I knew you still have a bright side." Will said as he piched Nico's cheek.

"I'm dark. I'm dark in and out. I don't have a bright side at all." Nico said. Will gace him some kind of ridiculous look that made Nico roll his eyes. "All right, maybe I have. A little just one dot."

"Whatever you say cutie." Will said making Nico growl. "But didn't you say he was.. You know. Dead?" Will looked at Nico who gave him a frown.

Nico nodded. "He did. I felt his death. But.. I went to the underworld to see my father once and I didn't feel his soul in there. I thought he chose to reincarnate but there he is with his girlfriend." He said with a slight sadness in his words. 

Will nodded and put his arm around Nico. "You had something for him didn't you?" Will whispered. Nico turned to him and frowned. "If you don't want to talk about it it's okay."

Nico shook his head slowly. "No. I want to talk about it but.. I was just surprised. How did you figure that out?" He said. "I never let out my emotions so no one could know."

"Guess you're losing that ability because you've been letting out your emotions lately." Will said. "So you had some feelings for Leo Valdez? Hmm.."

Nico looked at Will and sighed. "Cut that out. It's the past. P A S T. You hear that? Past. I'm not going back to that." Nico said. "It wasn't a big crush like I had on mr. Two times hero of the world anyway."

Will laughed at that and gave him a peck on the cheek. Leo even though he was being hugged to death saw that and couldn't help but frown a little.

A slight of gust was blowing when Leo heard some whispering. A seducing voice calling out to him. 'Leo.. Leo..' The voice said. 'Poor Leo. He could get the girl but not the boy. I can fix that.'

"How?" Leo said a little bit too loud. The others looked at him confused, not undertanding a thing. 

'Do you really want my help?' The voice said with a more desiring tone. Leo nodded and whispered out a 'yes' then all went almost completely black. All he felt was desire as he looked over at Nico who was still on Will's arms.

"Nico? Can I talk to you? Alone?" He said. He knew what he was doing but he couldn't control it. He wasn't planning to do anything but his body moved by it's own. The dark haired boy looked at him surprised. He looked at Will waiting for an answer which was a yes.

Nico walked a little nervously as they were walking alone. While Leo was trying to get close to him. It started with eye to eye contacts then hand touching, after that putting an arm on Nico's shoulder then finally his hands went to Nico's hips.

"Leo. Stop. I don't like being touched." Nico said sheepishly. The latino boy didn't stop. He kept his hands on Nico's hips and pulled him closer. That's when it was enough for Nico. He grabbed Leo's hand and slapped it away. "I swear if you dare put another hand on me I'll bring your soul back to the underworld."

"And I thought this was going to be easy." A voice said. Nico looked at the source of the voice and found Himeros standing there frowning. "All right let's take this up a notch."

With a snap of Himeros's fingers Leo became much stranger than before. His reactions was getting all desiring, like he wanted to take Nico's body and make him his. And the baddest part? Jason and the others were quite far away from them so it's kind of hard to get their help.

Nico wanted to shadow-travel himself away but his strength wasn't enough. The rest wasn't maximum. Nico backed away a little as Leo stepped closer to him while Himeros looked at them with a wide grin. Nico took another step back but was stopped. Behind him was a tree and Leo was just a few feets near him.

"Help!" Was what all Nico could say as Leo grabbed his hand. The other hand went to his tool belt and pulled out a rope. 

He turned Nico over and tied his hands tightly making the boy to moan a little. "Just be a good boy and you'll be okay." Leo said, but his voice was different now. It was Himeros's. Leo pulled Nico near him and brough him back to Festus the other way around making the others didn't realize tey were climbing onto Festus. "Festus. Fly."

Just with that Festus flew high in the sky taking Nico and Leo high above the clouds. Jason and the others stood there a little stunned as the dragon started to fly away.

Nico looked down and screamed out, "Will! Help me!" The son of Apollo looked at him with worried eyes as the dragon became much smaller in the distance.

"Jason! You can fly right? Do something!" Will said, panicking. Jason who was still stunne looked at him and nodded. The boy nodded and flew up the sky with the help of the storm spirits. After a few minutes trying to follow the trace of the dragon Jason returned with a frown and shook his head. "Why would Leo leave us like that?" Will asked.

"More importantly why did he take Nico with him and not Calypso?" Percy said. He looked at the goddess as she looked up at the sky.

She closed her eyes for a while as she took a deep breath. He looked over at Jason, Will and Percy as she spoke up. "I felt a presence of a god. I think.. It's love? I mean Cupid." She said.

"That's impossible. It couldn't have been Cupid. I'm positive." Jason said. He looked at Will for a moment. "No. Gods no. Not Leo this time."

"What? What are you talking about Jase?" Percy asked. "Is there any other love god besides Cupid? I mean there's Aphrodite but she should have shown herself by now."

"It's not Aphrodite or Cupid." Will said. He looked at Jason with a worried look. "It's.. Himeros." He and Jason said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! 
> 
> Please! If there's something different from the story please tell! Because I kind of forget some details!
> 
> Question!  
> Do you like my new or old writting style? I'm not sure wether my writting is getting better or worse.


	21. Nico 'Hurry Up & Save Me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the Grey Sisters inside this fic. If you guys are confused about which one is this you guys can check on the end note.

Nico lied down as he waited for what was coming up. He knew that Leo will do something to him and he won't be able to do anything. Will, Jason, Percy and Calypso were still there standing at the precise location they had left them. 

Leo kept his eye on the sky, only looking at Nico for a few times. The feeling he had been feeling at the outskirts was still hanging in his chest and it was getting stronger by the second. He knew this was wrong. Why can't he stop? Why can't he make himself to turn Festus around and back to the outskirts of Salona? Instead he was flying towards somewhere, and it's definitely out of Salona.

Nico looked down at the ground, they were so high on the sky. If he dropped from up here, it's the end for him. "Where are we going?" Nico asked as he moved himself to the middle.

Leo looked at him with a frown. "You don't need to know anything." He said. Then the boy patted Festus and the dragon stopped flying away. Instead it just flued around in circles. Leo walked up to Nico and sat in front of him. "Nico. What's happening to me?" He asked, his voice came back to his real voice, his stare was back to normal.

"L-Leo?" Nico asked as he neared himself to the son of Hephaestus. 

"What's happening to me Nico? Why can't I control myself?" Leo asked, his voice was shaking. He neared himself to Nico and held the boy's shoulder. "Why do I have this feeling? I want to kiss you."

Nico touched Leo's hand and backed away. "Leo please. Don't let it control you." He said. "You have to fight it."

"I can't. Just let me kiss you." Leo said, he neared Nico again and neared his face.

Nico flew his hand hard until it landed on Leo's face and the boy touched his cheek. "Don't do this!" Nico shouted.

Leo raised his head and looked at Nico, the crazy look in his eyes came back and he quickly pinned Nico on Festus's back. "So you want it rough huh? I can give you a hot one too." He said. Leo neared his face and put his lips to Nico's. Nico shut his lips making Leo's tongue unable to enter that is until Leo bit his lower lip making Nico open his mouth and Leo inserted his tongue in. Nico tried to break free but his tied hands won't help. "Stop resisting Nico."

"Get off!" Nico said after biting Leo's tongue making the other boy to hiss. Nico kicked the boy off and backed away. Not realizing he was almost at the edge. "Stay away from me!" Nico yelled as Leo walked over to him.

Somehow Leo regained his conciousness since his eyes went back to normal but Nico haven't realized it. "Nico. Don't move." Leo said. He saw Nico was almost at the edge, one more backing away the boy wil fall down.

Nico frowned and backed away a little more, still not realizing that Leo had came back to his senses. "Not one more step." Nico yelled as Leo stepped closer.

"Nico please listen to me." Leo said. Nico backed away again and felt nothing, not long after the pale boy was falling down the sky as Leo ran trying to save the boy. "Nico!"

Nico's heart raced. He felt the wind gushing and his voice won't come out. He was falling down from a high place, maybe it was the end. He closed his eyes waiting for what the fates had in store for him.

/break/

Jason looked at the others as they packed. Percy and Will was yelling at each other while Calypso tried to break them off. Jason slid his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a golden drachma which he threw away.

Percy and Will had stopped yelling and they saw what Jason did. Percy looked at him and frowned. "Why did you just threw a golden drachma?" He said.

Jason didn't say reply but spoke something instead. "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" He said. Will and Percy looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Jason.

"Wait. I heard Annabeth saying that once." Percy said. "You're not calling for the.." He was going to finish the sentence but a taxi appeared right in front of Jason right on the spot where Jason threw the drachma. "You did."

The doors of the taxi opened and Jason went inside. "Come on! Do you want to save Nico or what?" He said from inside then Percy and Will went inside, Calypso didn't. She said that she'll be waiting for them there. Then the door closed and the taxi started to move fast making the passengers thrown back.

"So where will we be going?" Tempest asked as she turned her head revealing her eyeless and toothless face. Jason and Percy didn't react but Will was quite shocked looking at her.

"Follow that dragon." Jason said pointing at Festus that was flying away.

Anger turned her toothless face around, tuns out the eye was on her this time. "Sure son of Zeus." She said before turning her attention to Percy. "Water boy. Our clues helped you on that quest didn't it?"

"What? That poor boy is here again?" Wasp said while she was driving. She turned her head too and frowned. "You have money this time right?"

Percy nodded and groaned. "Don't call me poor! I didn't know that it was that expensive!" He yelled. "And yes, we have."

"Good. Now let's speed things up." Wasp said as she stepped on the gas more harder. The taxi sped up it didn't felt like a minute Festus was almost on top of them.

Will leaned closer to Percy and whispered. "They don't have eyes?".

Percy looked at him and shook his head. "What? The Grey Sisters? No. They only have one eye and tooth. The woman who's driving has the tooth." He said.

Will nodded and gulped. "Okay."

The taxi stopped and the three sisters looked at them. "We're here. Now pay up." They said altogether. The three pulled out their wallet and gave the drachmas to the sisters before getting out of the taxi. And just with that the taxi dissapeared.

The three was right in the middle of a hill. They looked up just to find Festus flying right above them. 

"So how are we going to save Nico?" Will said. The other two looked at him and made a thinking face. "You two haven't figured how?"

"Well I'm sorry that you two yelling at each other only brought me the idea to summon the Gray Sister's cab" Jason said. That made Will and Percy looked at each other again. 

There was silence for a while between the three of them. The only sound they heard was the creaking and clanking sound Festus was making. There was a little yelling but they couldn't hear it clearly. That's when they looked up and saw Nico and Leo up on Festus. Nico was right on the edge. As Leo took a step to the boy, Nico backed away making him fall.

"Nico!" Leo yelled from the distance.

While Percy and Will was shocked looking at what happened, Jason quickly flew up the sky and quickly went for Nico. The boy was falling fast but Jason successfully caught him. Nico's face was filled with shock and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês! - Stop, Chariot of Damnation!
> 
> I took the Grey Sister's name from the PJO Wikia. To make this less confusing. 
> 
> Wasp is the driver  
> Tempest the middle  
> Anger the other edge
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I just got the idea for this chapter today after hearing a song 'Hurry Up and Save Me' and watching Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Leave comments!


	22. Leo 'My Worries'

Nico. Nico. He fell down. He fell down beause of me. He's scared of me. He. He.. Now he's on Jason's arm, maybe traumatized. His eyes was filled with fear. And that's all because of me. Because I couldn't fight that horrible feeling in my heart to take him and conquer him. Maybe I did still have some feelings for the boy, maybe I'm not totally in love with Calypso.

"Hey." A voice said. I turned around to see who it was, it was Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend. His hand was on my shoulder and he had a bright smile, similar to the sun God Apollo, his father. "He's fine. Don't worry."

I faked a smile and nodded at him. "Does he hate me now?" I asked to the boy, hoping he would say yes but I can just bet that he will say that Nico hates me. I wait for his answer and my heart to break into a thousand pieces.

Surprisingly the boy shook his head. "No. This had happened a lot to him. He won't hate you. He's just scared of the fall from that height." Will said. "Come on. Let's join the others." He was kind, surprisingly kind. Of course Nico would like him, he's got that something that could get someone like Nico's attention.

I nodded and followed the boy to the others, we were back in Salona inside tw hotel. Nico was inside the hotel room, along with Percy, Jason and Calypso. Why wasn't Annabeth and Beauty Queen here? 

I stepped inside the room awkwardly, and tried to not make eye contact with Nico. The boy was lying on the bed and his hands was holding Percy's and gods it made my heart went wild, I just wanted to break them up and replace Percy's hand with mine. 

"Nico. Are you alright?" Percy asked to th boy. He's sitting next to Nico and he scooched a little closer to the boy. Why wasn't Will acting up and pushed the boy away?

"I'm fine for the tenth time Percy!" Nico yelled, he tried to pull away his hand but Percy kept holding it. His cheeks were pink, but not so much. Either he was mad or he was blushing, I can't tell.

"I told Percy he won't get Nico's heart back." Will said from next to me. "He's still not accepting the fact."

"Why is he so sure that he could get Nico?" I asked, I didn't understand a thing about this and I need explanation like right now.

Will rolled his eyes before turning to face me. "Just like you, when you kidnapped Nico." He said. Wow that hurts. I felt some guilt inside me. "It's okay. You were under some kind of magic."

"Magic? You mean like the abra kadabra thing the Hecate kids do every day?" I asked. What kind of magic can make someone kidnap somebody and make them feel all lusty? 

"Yep. But you were being controlled by the god, Himeros. A love god just like Eros, but he controls lust. You, Percy, and Jason had been controlled. I think Percy got it the worst since he even broke up with Annie." Will said with a sigh. I look at him with a confused look. "It's a long story."

"So you're telling me that I was being possessed by some lust god to rape Nico?" I asked. Will nodded and looked back at Nico who was frowning while Percy had his face near him.

It looked like Percy was going to kiss Nico. "Get the fuck away from Nico aquaman!" I yelled. Whoa where did that come from. The whole room and looked at me, surprised. Even Nico.

Percy backed away and gave me a frown. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Too late. "Are you jealous Leo?" Percy said. Maybe. Maybe I was but I shook my head to say no. 

"Leo. Can you come here please?" Nico said. Now the whole room's attention turned to Nico. Percy looked at me again after while then back at Nico. I nodded and went to Nico, he patted the empty space right next to him and gestured me to sit there so I did. 

"Nico.." I started to say but the boy cut me off.

"You were possesed, consumed by lust. Controlled by that fucking god Himeros. I don't care that names had power but that god is a bastard." He said. "Don't blame yourself about me falling down. I was scared."

"But.."

The boy sat up slowly until we were both sitting right next to each other. "Don't say sorry. It's not your fault." He said. He neared his face and blocked the other's sight by moving his hand to hide his mouth. He gave me a peck on the cheek before speaking, "I'm glad your back and alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it was good so.. Well I just hoped that you enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Nico 'Trapped'

They finally returned to Camp Half-Blood riding Festus making all the campers stare at them in awe. Long story short.. Everybody's happy Leo's back alive and in one piece, they found out that the latino got a girl, Calypso and dumped them in the lake. Percy and Annabeth are still broken up, Percy still believing that he's in love with Nico. Jason getting back to planning for the shrine building he promised to do. Will spending most of his time in the infirmary, Nico spending most of his time alone in his cabin or hiding in the shadows.

A few days after getting back, during dinner before they had to play capture the flag Will sat on the Hades table waiting for Nico. "Are you sure you want to come work with me?" Will asked after Nico came and sat next to him and asked if he could help cut bandages or something in the infirmary. "You don't have to you know?" Not that Will didn't want him to, it's just if Nico was around bunch of people and Himeros pops in and decides to play around again..

Nico nodded and gave the blonde a frown. "What? You don't want me to help?" He asked.

Hearing that Will quickly shook his head. "Of course I want you to help me, I want you to be there with me. But being around a lot of people and with Himeros.." He said but Nico cut him off.

"I feel much more safer with you. Besides, you're working 24/7, I miss you and by the way you're getting those eye bags" Nico said. "Enough said. I'm going to help you in the infirmary."

"But.." Will started.

"You complain, I won't kiss you for a month." Nico threatened the blonde. Seems to hit the spot since Will didn't complain and just nodded to the boy. "Good boy."

"So which team are you on?" Will asked after a few seconds of them staring at each other for absolutely no reason.

Nico gave the blonde a smirk before answering. "Blue. You're red right? I'm going to have so much fun kicking your ass." He said.

"Keep dreaming." Will said, he gave Nico a peck on the cheek before he stood up and walked away. "No underworldly stuff okay? Doctor's orders."

"Well you better not fall asleep on your guard duty babe." Nico said getting a surprised look from Will, the blonde put on a face that looked like a 'how did you know?' face. The son of Hades just smiled. "Maybe you guys shouldn't plan your strategies near shadows unless you want me to listen." Well that thought never occurred to Will.

The blonde laughed and shook his head before walking away leaving Nico sitting alone. The thought of being in a team and not with Will somehow made Nico feel uncomfortable, well at least there's Jason.

Speaking of Jason, here he comes, his hands slipped inside his pockets. "Hey. You ready for capture the flag?" He said as he arrived and sit opposite of Nico. The pale boy gave him a nod then frowned. "What's wrong?"

The raven haired boy shook his head and turned his frown to a smile. "Nothing nothing." Nico said, it's not nothing actually. He was a bit unsure about joining, but camp rules made him had to join whether he liked it or not. For the past few days nothing had happened, but Eros's words kept floating in his mind. Every day and night you'll meet trouble. What kind of trouble? He already has enough problems right now he didn't need more.

"Okay. Well then you better get ready, the game will start in a few more minutes." Jason said. Nico nodded and watched as Jason stood up and walked away to the rest of the blue team. Nico soon followed them as they set off to the woods.

While walking a few of the campers saw Nico and smiled. "We got Nico? Great! He can shadow-travel and get the flag in a minute!" A girl said. "Isn't Will Solace in the other team?" This time it's a boy who spoke. "Oh yeah his boyfriend is on the red. Speaking of Nico, what did he see in that Apollo boy? I'm way more better looking than Will. He should dump Will and go out with me." Someone said, that got Nico's attention. "Wait, you're gay?" A familiar voice, Drew Tanaka? "Oh for gods sake. You can do so much better than Nico di Angelo, Mitchell."

Nico was ready to take them to the underworld when Jason put his hand on Nico's shoulder and calmed the boy down. "All right guys stop talking about Nico and get ready for capture the flag." The blonde said. He turned around to find Drew still teasing Mitchell. "Drew. Stop teasing your brother." The girl groaned but she stopped.

Everybody got ready on their position and waited for the game to begin. Nico waited behind the shadows with Jason Grace. The game started and they started running towards the other side of the woods. They found a bunch of Ares kids and battled with them, they had everything under control at the start until a few moments passed and more of the red team came and they were outnumbered.

"Nico. You go and find the flag I'll take care of them." Jason said.

Nico shook his head. "You're outnumbered Grace, you'll be finished." He said.

"I won't die you know?" Jason said as he started to control the wind and fly. "Go!"

Nico smiled and started to run, avoiding the swings of swords and spears. It wasn't hard, well the arrows were kind of, those Apollo kids almost stabbed him with one of those. He was having too much fun avoiding weapons he forgot about traps, and he stomped on one. It triggered and he was pulled up, upside down. "Shit." Nico groaned as he looked around.

A figure appeared and walked towards Nico, wait no he was flying. "Nico di Angelo caught in my trap." He said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I'm caught in your trap, just hurry up and take me prisoner."

"Oh I think I'll do more than taking you as my prisoner." The boy said as he cut off the ropes making Nico to fall down and crashed on the ground. "I'll make you my lover." He picked Nico up and pinned him on one of the trees.

Nico had no time protesting or screaming for help since his mouth was already preoccupied by the boy's mouth. "Stop it!" Nico yelled out but it only gave the other boy the opportunity to slide his tongue in and explore Nico's mouth. The boy was good, Nico had to agree on that.

"You taste good Nico. I've been craving you for a while now." The boy said as he moved down to Nico's neck.

Nico tried his best not to moan to the pleasure he was getting. "Get off!" He yelled as he kicked the boy right on his balls making him release Nico. The son of Hades moved away and readied his sword. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nico Nico Nico.." The boy laughed as he walked closer to him. "You don't recognize me? So many times I've delivered things to your father's palace, so many times I've saw you in your father's palace and you still don't recognize me? That hurts Nico."

Nico backed away a few steps. "You're.. No."

The boy gave him a sly grin as he raised his hand revealing the sword Nico had been holding and threw it away. "Yes."

"Hermes."

"Bingo! Now let's have some fun shall we?" The god said. He moved fast and pinned Nico down on the ground. He leaned close to Nico's neck and began nibbling making the son of Hades to start moaning.

Nico tried to resist the urge to give in but all he could let out now was his moaning and hard breathing. The god started to open Nico's armor and slid his hand in to the boy's shirt. "Hermes sto-" Nico started to say but it turned into a moan when Hermes found his nipple and played with it.

Hermes pulled away to near his face to Nico's. "You still want me to stop? I still got a few tricks on my sleeve and I can make you feel good with every one of them" Hermes whispered. "I've had a lot of experience in fucking, I promise you'll enjoy my god cock. You'll be begging for more."

"Yes." Nico moaned out without thinking, he had to admit that Hermes knew how to turn him on. The god grabbed Nico's hands with his free hand and moved his other hand down to the boy's stomach. When the god had opened the jeans, Nico came back to his senses but it was too late. He couldn't move his hands and legs, and Hermes's hands were so good to him, the way it slid in his pants and touched his cock, he was enjoying this damn it. "Stop!"

The god didn't do it. He just crashed his lips to Nico's and started kissing him, sliding his tongue in the boy's mouth.

Nico moved his body trying to break free but it just gave Hermes the opportunity to slide his hand deeper and touch Nico's balls. "Your balls are so big, I want to see them." The god said.

"No! Don't!" Nico yelled, Hermes slowly pulled down Nico's jeans until he could see the boy's pubic hair. "No! Hermes stop! Will! Jason! Somebody!"

"No one can hear you Nico, now shut up and let me see your dick. I'll put my godly cock in you in return." Hermes said.

/break/

Will stood guard near the flag with Austin, waiting for the blue team to come.

"I hate being the guard." Austin groaned. "It's supposed to be Kayla's turn!"

"Stop pouting." Will said, "Here comes somebody."

Austin and Will readied their bow and prepared to shoot as they waited for he/she to be visible.

Will frowned as he felt the winds around them. "It's Jason." He said. The two shot their arrows towards the boy but it just flew away and hit a tree.

They kept shooting arrows but it was useless since not one of them gave Jason Grace even the slightest of scratch. The son of Jupiter landed on the ground and readied his sword.

"Will? So Nico was telling the truth." He said. "Speaking of Nico where is he?"

"Hasn't come here yet." Will replied.

Jason frowned. "What? How could, he was in front of me he's supposed to.."

"Will! Jason! Somebody!"

"Wait that's Nico's voice." Will said, he looked at Jason who gave him a knowing look. "He's in trouble, we have to save him. Austin, you guard the flag."

"Yes sir."

The two ran towards Nico's voice, listening to the boy's moaning and screaming. Until the two finally saw the boy being pinned on the ground by some boy, his hands being hold and his jeans stripped down. The boy was about to insert his big meat inside Nico.

Will looked at Jason and whispered, "Cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jason frowned. "Nico's in trouble and you want me to cover my ears?"

"Fine! Don't blame me if your ears explode." Will said as he rolled his eyes, the boy didn't give Jason the time to ask and immediately whistled making the other blonde, Nico and the boy pinning him to scream and covered their ears. He looked at Jason after he finished. "I warned you."

"Shit! You should've said that you were going to"

"Well you were the one complaining."

/break/

Hermes let go of his grip and covered his ears. "What the?!"

Nico smiled, "Will."

"Your boyfriend found us huh? Until we meet again then. Next time there will be no interference." Hermes whispered. Then the god immediately disappeared leaving Nico lying on the ground.

Jason and Will rushed towards him and helped him up.

"Who was that?" Jason said, giving Nico his sword while the boy put his clothes back on.

"Luke's father."

Will's eyes widened. "Darth Vader?"

"Will serious!" Nico yelled as he punched his arm.

"Okay! Okay!" Will said. "You don't have to punch you know."

Jason frowned. "Hermes? So Eros wasn't the only one getting affected." He said. "Even the gods will not be able to help you.. This was what Eros mean by that. You better watch your back Neeks because there will be more of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I just hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Oh yeah I'm looking for a beta reader to fix the grammatical and other errors, is anyone interested? If there is please say so in the comments :)
> 
> Leave comments!


	24. Dreams

Nico opened his eyes to find a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at him with warmness that made him calm. The olive skinned boy smiled as the blonde lying next to him kissed him on the forehead.

"Morning death boy." Will said. "Or should I say afternoon?"

The other boy just yawned and sneered at him. "Why aren't you at the infirmary?" Nico said in a half sleepy voice. 

"Day off." The blonde said but his boyfriend just rolled his eyes, he's not buying it, not at all. Finally the blonde sighed in defeat and put on his a thousand watt smile, "How could I work if my boyfriend is some kind of hooking target by the gods? What if Hermes came back, or maybe Zeus? If he fucked you I think you'll rather be with him than with me."

Nico looked at Will, surprised. "What made you think that?" He said.

"Hello?? He's like the king of the gods and has the most experience in bed, he's like the father of how many kids? He's way better than me in bed." Will said.

Nico's face turned as red as a tomato, "Did you really think I'm going to leave you just because someone is better than you in bed? I don't love someone because of the bigness or the meatyness of their cocks, I don't care if they have little experience in bed. I didn't like Percy because I've seen his cock or anything you know."

"Sorry." Will said.

Nico giggled and gave Will a peck on his lips. "Apology accepted." He said before pressing his lips to Will's once again.

It might be Nico's feelings but Will's kissing was different than usual, it was so passionate he had to pull out a while to catch his breath. "When did you learn to kiss that way?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Will said as he crashed his lips back to Nico's. The blonde moved until he was on top of the raven haired boy, "I'm gonna make you feel good." The son of Apollo quickly opened his clothes and undone Nico's, soon the two were naked.

"Don't dissapoint me." Nico said with a flirty tone. 

"I won't." Will said as he started to close the distance of their bodies, the feeling of their skins brushing made his arrousal harden even more. He started to tease the other boy, playing with Nico's nipples and whispering dirty things into the boy's ears. "You like this don't you? You little bitch."

Nico let out a soft hot moan, those dirty whispers were making him want Will to get inside him right now. "Will.."

"Say it babe." Will said as he began licking his way down from Nico's neck to the boy's arousal. 

"W-will!" Nico pleaded, he was screaming inside, why is Will teasing him? The blonde lowered his head and looked at Nico, a lustful look was on his face while Will just smiled naughtily. 

"I'm not hearing anything." Will said as he let out his tongue and licked the tip of Nico's cock. 

Nico let out another moan, "Will, please!" he begged. All this teasing was making the son of Hades frustated, he wanted it inside him so bad. 

"Please what?" Will asked. The teasing continued, he stopped licking and started to suck the big boner.

"Do it." Nico said with a weak voice.

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean!" Nico screamed.

Will smiled and put a middle finger inside his mouth, when he pulled it out it was full of saliva. He looked at Nico for a while before he entered Nico with that finger. "This? You wanted this?"

Nico moaned out once again with pleasure. Each thrust of Will's finger made the boy gasped with delight. But this wasn't what Nico wanted. "Not with.. Your finger."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "With what then?"

Nico's face turned red. He was too embarassed to even say it, even though this was his boyfriend. "With your.. Your.."

"With my what?"

"Oh for the sake of the gods stop teasing! Fuck me with your penis Solace!" Nico begged, he screamed with lust, unable to hold it any longer.

The blonde smiled and pulled his finger out of Nico's ass. Then he moved and leaned on the bedrest and spread his legs, getting a confused look from his boyfriend. "You're not getting my cock until you suck it till I come in your mouth and swallow my baby batter." 

Nico frowned at that, he had to swallow Will's cement first before he could get fucked? "Oh come on. My ass is itching for your dick, my prostate is begging to be hit." Nico said as he neared the blonde. 

"I don't care. Swallow my sperm or no fucking." 

"But won't that make your dick flaccid?" Nico whispered.

"Do you want to have sex or not?"

Nico nodded.

"Then hurry up and do your job." Will said. The raven haired boy obeyed him and began sucking his boyfriend's dick. 

It took about 5-7 minutes until Will finally moaned loudly and grabbed Nico's head, moving it up and down faster. "I'm close, make sure you swallow all of it." The blonde said. Before Nico could nod, Will squirted his climax inside the other boy's mouth. Nico could taste the sourness of Will's cement. "Yeah, swallow it." 

The son of Hades tried his best not to puke, he didn't like the taste of sperm. He removed the cock out of his mouth and saw that Will's cock was still hard. Without warning Will turned Nico over and slapped the boy's ass before inserting his cock inside Nico. With just one thrust, that long dick was fully inside Nico. 

"Will!" Nico moaned as the blonde started to move his hips roughly. It hurts at first but then Will hit Nico's prostate which immediately turned the pain to pleasure. "Harder! Faster!"

Will moved his hips faster. The two were moaning each other's name loudly, campers who passed by the cabin might've heard them. Even though Nico was feeling great being fucked by his boyfriend he couldn't help but feel something weird. 

His feelings were right, the roughness of the sex was unusual. He could feel Will's cock becoming larger inside him, Will's touch felt different, it's warm but it's different. Nico turned his head around to find the person fucking him wasn't his boyfriend anymore. Tanned skin and strong muscles replaced Will's figure.

"Are you enjoying the few? C'mon give me a little kiss while we fuck." 

How did? But Will was, how, why? 

"Give daddy Apollo some of that sweet lips."

Nico was quiet for a moment, the way Apollo fucked him was strangely good, it made him feel bad for enjoying it but wanted more at the same time. The God leaned closer to the son of Hades, turns out the god didn't really need to do that since Nico's body moved on it's own, he put his hand on the back of the god's head and pulled him closer. The distance between them closed and they kissed. 

Apollo's mouth was hot, literally hot. Nico felt like his mouth was burning, but the pleasure won, he kept kissing the god. 

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" The god whispered.

The boy's face turned red realizing what he just did, "No I'm not! Let me go!" He shouted.

Nico could hear the god giggle as he continued to fuck him. The god's cock hit his prostate a few times making him moan out loud. "Feels good right?" Apollo whispered softly, tickling his ear. "I know you like it when your prostate is being hit" 

Nico couldn't help but blush, "I.." He said but it was stopped and turned into another moan. 

"Hush Nico.. You don't have to say anything except for moaning" Apollo said. The sun god put his hands on Nico's hips and pulled him closer to him, then he picked the boy up still fucking him and slammed him on the wall.

Somehow the pain of being slammed was pleasurable for the boy making him to moan hotly, "Oh god" he moaned out. 

"Who's your god Nico?" 

"Mpfh.." The boy moaned, he could feel Apollo's balls slamming his ass every thrust. It got harder and harder -the fucking- and if anyone is walking pass the Hades cabin there's an 80% chance they can hear Nico's moanings.

"It's close Nico, soon you'll have thousands of me inside you" The god said, "I'll make you mine forever!"

Nico shook his head. Even though the god made him feel good, he's not Apollo's and will never be. "No. I don't want to be with you." Nico said weakly.

The god chuckled, "Oh but you don't have a choice Nico, as soon as I let out my load inside you you're mine" he said.

Nico doesn't want it, he only wants Will. The annoying blonde doctor with a package of freckles on his face. -No, please stop don't.. Please. Someone, anyone. Save me. Will.. Save me!- he pleaded in his heart.

The boy went quiet, enduring the pleasure the god was giving him. He was fucked, bitten, sucked on the neck, ears but he kept enduring it. 

"Hmm? Why are you quiet?" Apollo asked, "Don't worry it'll be over soon." Nico kept quiet, he tried his best not to moan even though his prostate was being hit roughly. "But.. Before I come how about I make you come first?" 

What?! Nico's eyes widened, the god grabbed the boy's dick and started to stroke it, oh god this is torturing. 

"You know, even though you're quiet I can still get the pleasure of seing the expression on your face." Apollo said, "You're trying not to moan huh? It only makes me want to fuck you harder!" 

The god moved his hips faster, the sounds of fucking, balls slamming an ass, heavy breathing became louder. Nico couldn't handle it, he's starting to want to moan. 

A winning smile formed on Apollo's lips. "Come on, moan my name" 

He couldn't hold it anymore, he can feel his climax coming. Just when Nico opened his mouth the door swung open, revealing a figure, blue eyes, dark hair. The scent of the ocean coming from him and Nico knew immediately who he was. "Percy?" Nico said weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally I updated the fic!
> 
> Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I've been so busy with school I couldn't touch my laptop at all.
> 
> I know I left a cliffhanger in this chapter but I promise I'll try to update again asap.
> 
> Btw, I'm still looking for a beta reader.. Anyone interested?
> 
> I know that Uncle Rick just announced that there will be a new series "Trials of Apollo", gently reminder that this fic is right after BoO and before ToA so let's just say this story is between the two books. And Apollo hasn't been given his punishment since ToA hasn't started okay? 
> 
> Leave comments and thoughts! If you like it leave kudos too bye! :*
> 
> \- xoxo, bast


	25. Gone

Apollo looked over at the door and frowned, "Tsk. You got lucky son in law." He said, "Next time I will have my way." The God immediately dissapeared after saying that.

Nico can still feel him, the warmth of his touches. It's different from Will's, he didn't like it.

"Are you okay?" Percy said after he rushed over to Nico. The Son of Poseidon ran to get the other boy some clothes, when he opened up the drawer, "For the sake of the Gods don't you have any other clothes than black?" He turned to look at Nico who was glaring at him. Crap, he's such an idiot sometimes. Nico's just been raped and he just yelled at him because his clothes are all black.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked after Percy gave him a set of fresh clothes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" Percy asked, "Haven't I said it? I'm in love with you Nico. The moment I heard the voices inside your cabin I knew something had happened I had to stop it."

Nico felt his heart skip a beat, hearing Percy saying 'I love you' to him is just.. He could feel his cheeks turning red. Wait what? He's not falling back in love with Percy is he? 

"Haven't I made it clear?" Percy said, he put his hand on top of Nico's. Which made the other boy's heartbeat become faster. 

Nico pulled his hand away and looked away, "Percy.. I did say that I've moved on from you right?" He said quietly, "I'm in love with Will right now"

Percy was quiet for a while, "Can't you forget him? And love me again?" He said, the boy reached out his hand and held Nico's tightly. 

What is he saying? Nico knows that Percy's just saying that because he's under a spell, then why is his heart beating so fast? Why are these feelings growing? The Son of Poseidon leaned closer to Nico and parted his lips, "Percy.. I-" he said but was stopped by Percy's lips.

The two kissed for a while, stopping for a few times to catch some breath. The scent of the sea, the scent of someone Nico used to be in love with in the past.. When Nico came to his senses he pushed the boy away gently and looked away again, "Percy.." He said, the other boy leaned again, not planning to give up on Nico. "We can't.."

Percy stopped just a few centimeters from Nico, "Why not?" He asked.

"I don't need to answer that" Nico said, pushing Percy away again but it felt like his arms were going weak and he only touched the other boy's chest. 

It was hard to hold back the feelings he had for Percy, he tried to make himself remember that Percy's under a spell and he had somebody else. 

The boy stood up and put on his clothes while Percy eyed him, up then down then up again when finally he stopped to a spot he couldn't take his eye off. His hand moved on it's own and went to reach Nico's ass.

The son of Hades realized it and immediately grabbed it, "Stop it, Percy". Then he finished up putting on his clothes, "Let's go" he said to the other boy.

Percy looked up at Nico with a confused look, "Huh?"

"You're not planning to stay here right?" Nico said, "Come on."

The son of Poseidon stood up and followed Nico out of the cabin, they walked for a while without talking to each other, Percy had no idea where the son of Hades was taking him. 

\-------------------

A few minutes passed and they were on the training grounds, the campers around there were training. Arrows were flying to hit the targets, the sounds of swords being swung and hitting each other were heard, not to mention the cries the Ares kids were making while dueling each other.

"Hey Percy" Nico said all of the sudden which made the other boy surprised, "How about we practice a little?". He began to pull out his sword and readied himself.

Percy smiled and pulled out Riptide from his pocket. "You're on" he said and made the first move, he swung his sword while Nico tried to evade and counter it. The moment Nico swung his sword Percy jumped back and aimed for the legs.

Nico saw what the son of Poseidon was planning and jumped before the swords hit his legs. "Not bad Jackson, for a seaweed brain." Nico said with a smile.

"You're not bad too for a kid" Percy said.

"I'm way older than you!" Nico said annoyed while swinging his sword once again.

Percy moved away and blocked the sword with his own. "Doesn't seem like it to me" he teased.

Their swords made a 'clang' noise and they pulled back, Nico jumped and thrusted to Percy only to miss again. 

"Then why don't we make a deal di Angelo?" Percy said, you could see that he was planning something from the smirk he made or perhaps the somewaht mischievous voice he made while saying it. "If you win I won't call you a little kid anymore."

"And if you win?"

"I'll get a whole day with you just the two of us."

That was a stupid deal like seriously, but Nico agreed to it thinking that he could win against Percy. 

Their swords kept swingin and 'clang'ing, while the weilders were moving around. It's almost like they were dancing with their swords.

While they were swinging swords suddenly a sudden breeze went pass them and a loud sound, like something had hit a tree was heard. They stopped and looked over at the tree near then, an arrow was stuck there.

The two looked at each other surprised, they were lucky it didn't scratch any of them. 

"Sorry!" Shouted a camper from the distance, he was holding a bow with some arrows on his back. He ran towards them, frowning. "I don't know what happened but my arrow suddenly flew away to another direction."

"It's fine" Percy said, "Just be careful next time okay?"

The camper nodded and ran back to where he came from.

"That was a close one huh?" Percy said.

"Yeah" Nico said.

"Shall we continue?"

Nico nodded and they both readied their swords. 

But right before they started another arrow flew between them. This time it was near Percy's face. The boy gasped and fell backwards, Nico looked over to where the arrow came and saw the same camper standing there, readying to shhot again.

This time he aimed for Percy. "Percy!" Nico screamed, but the arrow had already gone flying. 

\------------------

Nico watched in horror as the arrow kept flying to Percy, the boy was still lying on the ground after falling a few moments ago, it would be hard for him to go and evade it.

"Percy!" Nico screamed once again while closing his eyes.

The moment Nico opened his eyes, he didn't see any blood from Percy. The boy was save, he turned his head to find Jason with an arrow in his hand.

"Jason!" Nico said in a relieved tone.

The blonde smiled and walked up to the boy, "I'm glad you two are fine, I had a bad feeling Piper did too. Looks like I made it just in time." He said.

"What's wrong? Why did that camper try to shoot Percy?" Nico asked. 

Jason turned to look at the camper, "Look at his eyes." He said, Nico did and saw that his eyes were blood red. 

Nico cluched his fist and growled,"Then it must be.."

"Yeah." Jason said.

In the distance Percy began freaking out as he found a spear landing right near him, "What the hell?!" He yelled. The boy stood up and went to Nico.

The Ares kids appeared and just like the arrow boy, they had blood red eyes. But why are they targetting Percy? Soon it was raining spears and arrows towards Percy. The three began running, Jason tried to control the winds and change the directions of the arrows.

"We have to get out of here!" Nico yelled. 

Percy nodded and followed Nico and Jason out of the training fields. The three kept running until they arrived in the big house.

"What the hell just happened?! Why are those guys trying to kill me?" Percy yelled demanding an explanation.

"Percy, calm down." Jason said, "I'll explain it to you."

Nico's eyes focused on Jason, "Explain what?" He asked.

"Nico.. It's something that's a bit tied to the spell"

"Go on."

"Piper felt that the lusts and love of some campers were getting weird."

"Meaning?"

"The feelings of lust and love of some of the campers are getting out of control, it's like they're being controled which the results you've seen it."

"So what? You mean Himeros and Cupid are working together?"

Jason looked a bit unsure, "There's a chance but we don't know for sure." He said, "The point is you're not save here in camp half-blood with this havoc."

Nico frowned, "Where am I supposed to go? Remember I don't have a family in the human world anymore." He said.

"How about you go to the underworld?" Percy suggested.

"I can't use my shadow-travel anymore, one more and I'll turn into a puddle of darkness"

The three went silent for a while. "There must be another way to go to the underworld without using shadow-travel." Jason said.

Nico sighed, "Well Mrs. O'Leary isn't here so we can't use her."

Percy blinked for a few times before remembering something from the past. "I know a way to the underworld!" He suddenly said.

Jason and Nico's eyes turned to look at Percy, "How?" They both said in unison.

"Hollywood."

Nico looked at Percy surprised, "There is one passage, I just remembered." He said, "If only you're always this smart."

Percy scowled and rolled his eyes. "Then let's go!"

"Not yet." Nico said.

"Huh?"

"Well we still need to get Will." Nico said, crossing his hands. The boy walked over to the door and turned the handle.

"Wait Nico!" Jason said, but the boy had already ran out of the building to the infirmary.

\-----------------

"Will?" Nico called as he arrived at the jnfirmary, he went in an searched for the blonde but couldn't find him anywhere. Austin and Kayla hadn't seen him either, Nico's heart was starting to have uneasy feelings.

"Where is he?" Nico frowned.

"Nico!" Jason called, Percy was right next to him.

"I can't find Will." Nico said to Jason.

Jason frowned and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Nico.."

The son of Hades's eyes opened wide hearing what Jason had said. "What do you mean Jason?"

Jason looked at Percy who was frowning too. "Will.. He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm just a little teaser ;) 
> 
> I just had this idea to continue this fanfic so updates shouldn't be as long as before! 
> 
> I hope you guys still have faith on this fanfic because I promise you I won't abandon it!
> 
> And I really hope you guys liked this chapter! 
> 
> Check out my wattpad guys :)  
> moemoeels39_
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! I love reading you reviews :3

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was it? Should I continue?  
> Please leave some kudos and comments and I'll try my best to make it even better ;;)
> 
> Btw sorry for the lack of spelling or language .-. I am so not good on them
> 
> Byee :P


End file.
